The Finchel Parent Trap
by IloveheartlandX
Summary: Based on the movie the Parent Trap but with Finchel. Finn and Rachel married and had twins but divorced soon after, each taking one twin. 14 years later their twin daughters Jess Hudson and Lily Berry meet at a summer camp and discover they are twins. Will they manage to pull off a parent trap and get their parents back together?
1. Prologue

The Finchel Parent Trap

Summary: Based on the movie the Parent Trap but with Finchel. Finn and Rachel married and had twins but divorced soon after, each taking one twin. 14 years later their twin daughters Jess Hudson and Lily Berry meet at a summer camp and discover they are twins. Will they manage to pull off a parent trap and get their parents back together?

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or The Parent Trap. All rights go to RIB and Disney.

A/N: I know there are a lot of these out there but I wanted to do a Parent Trap based story and on my poll, Finchel were the most popular couple so I decided to write this story. In this, Finn didn't propose to Rachel in Season 3 but they went to New York together and stayed together through college. I hope you guys like this.

Chapter 1: Prologue

It was 5 years to the day since Finn and Rachel had got back together at Nationals. Today was their five year anniversary and he had something very special planned. He was standing in the theatre where nationals had taken place, on the very stage which the kiss that missed happened on. And in his hand was a black box. A black box which contained a ring. It was just a simple silver ring with a star shaped diamond. He knew that she would appreciate the metaphor. At that moment she walked in. He took in a deep breath. Even after all these years she still took his breath away. She looked stunning with her chocolate curls down around her face and wearing the dress she wore on their date five years ago. "Okay I came. Now will someone please explain the blindfold" Rachel says indignantly. Finn laughs and unties the blindfold. "Surprise baby" he says.

"What is this?" she asks looking shocked. "It's dinner" I say gesturing to the picnic on the stage floor. "Like the one I made for you in the auditorium in sophomore year" she says. "Exactly. I even found those cool airplane cups" he says. She laughs and they sit down to eat dinner. "Are you okay, you look kind of nervous" she says smiling at him. "Yeah I'm great. Better than great actually. Because you're here" Finn says smiling. "That's sweet honey" Rachel says. "You are the most special person in the world to me. You were right when you said being a part of something special makes you special. Being in this relationship with you has made me feel special. Rachel Barbra Berry will you make me the happiest guy alive and be my wife?" he says opening the box to reveal the star shaped ring.

"Yes" Rachel says kissing him. He slides the ring onto her finger. "It has an inscription" he says. She takes off the ring and looks at it. "Forever yours. Faithfully" it reads. "It's perfect" she says. "A star for my star. Besides stars are kind of your thing right?" he says. Rachel laughs and says "That's right".

_Six months later_

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Rachel Barbra Berry and Finn Christopher Hudson in holy matrimony" the minister says. Finn and Rachel were standing underneath their wedding chuppah in Central Park and they were surrounded by people but all they could see was each other. They sang songs for their vows rather than spoke them and then the minister said "Do you Finn Christopher Hudson take Rachel Barbra Berry to be your lawful wedded wife?". "I do" he says. "Do you Rachel Barbra Berry take Finn Christopher Hudson to be your lawful wedded husband?" he asks. "I do" she says. "By the power vested in me by the state of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" he says. Finn lifts Rachel's veil and kisses her. They break their wedding glass and then walk down the aisle as husband and wife. He knows as he dances with her during their first dance as husband and wife that there is no one else he ever wants to be with. She is the only one. His Rachel. His star.

_9 months later_

"Come on baby. You only have to push one more time and then we'll have our little girl" Finn says. "I AM NEVER LETTING YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN FINN HUDSON" she screams. Wow Rachel in labour is even more scary than just normal Rachel can be, Finn thinks. "I know you don't like me right now honey but you're kind of taking it out on my hand" he says. "I'll take it out on any part of you I want. You have no idea how much this hurts!" she yells. Finn wants to scream as he feels her break his hand but he stays quiet. Instead he just says "You can do this baby". "You bastard Finn Hudson. How could you have got me pregnant with twins?! TWINS!" she yells screaming through the labour pains.

It takes another twenty minutes and Finn's eardrums almost bursting but soon their two beautiful little girls are born. "They're beautiful Rach. Just like you" he says. "I think there's some of you in there too" she says. "Only the eyes and the nose. All the rest is you. Completely perfect" he says. "You're not bad yourself Finn" she says laughing. He holds one of their baby girls in his arms and she holds the other in hers. "What are we going to call them?" she asks. "I don't know you decide" he says. "This one is Lily Caroline Berry" she says and then looks at Finn for a name for their other daughter. "Jessica Shelby Hudson" he says and he sees tears in her eyes. "She can have a different name if you want" he says. "No. It's perfect" she says and they kiss.

_1 year later_

"Lily just stop crying!" Rachel moans as she rocks her little girl in her arms. "Rach, I'm home" Finn calls through the door. "Where the hell have you been?" she yells at him. "Work. I had to stay late to grade some papers" he says. "I gave up being on the stage for this year so that I could look after our kids. The least you could do is come home on time" she says. "You wanted to!" he yells. "Yeah well I was never going to get you to quit your job. You love those darned kids more than your own family" she yells. "That is not fair Rach. You know that teaching brings in a steady income which is more than can be said for your job" he says.

"You're always saying how much you support my broadway ambitions" she says. "I do Rachel. I was pointing out that my job is more steady than yours" he says. "I can't do this. I can't look after both of them by myself. And you're not around to help me" she says.

"It's not like I can do this job part time Rach. I love it. It's like part of me" he says. "Is it more important to you than me?" she asks. "Of course not" he says. "I think we should get a divorce" she says. "What? Rachel no!" he yells. "You don't have time for me or our girls. And I can't manage both by myself. Neither of us are willing to sacrifice our dreams for the other so we just have to admit this isn't working and give up" she says. "If that's the way you want it. I can't fight with you over this anymore" he says. "What do we do about the girls?" she asks. "Let them decide" he says. They put the girls in the middle of the room and Jess crawls to Finn and Lily crawls to Rachel. "I guess that's that" Finn says. "I'll send you the divorce papers. Where will you be?" she asks. "At my mom's" he says picking up Jess.

"Finn?" she says before he walks out the door. "I guess these don't mean much anymore" she says throwing her rings at him. He picks them up and looks at her with tears in his eyes. "No I guess they don't" he says. Then he walks out the door and leaves his wife and his other daughter. For good.

A/N: I hope you guys like this. I will still be writing my other three stories too.

Review?


	2. 13 Years Later

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or The Parent Trap. All rights go to RIB and Disney. I do however own Jess Hudson and Lily Berry.

A/N: So this chapter will start the proper story set 13 years after the end of the prologue when Jess and Lily are 14. Lily stayed in New York with Rachel and Finn and Jess moved to Ohio. Finn and Rachel haven't seen each other in 13 years and Jess and Lily have never met.

Chapter 1: 13 years later

_Jess_

"Come on Jess. If you don't come down here now then we're not going to make it to camp on time" Finn called to his daughter for the umpteenth time. "Coming dad" Jess calls. "Can you help me with my suitcase? It's really heavy!" she says to him. He grabs her suitcase. "Jeez Jess what did you put in here? The toaster?" he says laughing. "You can never have too many clothes dad" Jess says flicking her chocolate coloured curls over her shoulder. Man she reminded Finn so much of Rachel. "Dad?" she says and he realises he has zoned out. "Right, let's get this show on the road" he says picking up Jess' suitcase and dumping it in the back of the car. "Dad?" Jess asks him as they are driving along the road. "Yes honey?" he says. "Can I ask you about Mom?" she asks. "What exactly?" he says and Jess notes the uneasiness in his voice. "I know I look like her but you always say that she was your greatest love. So why did you and mom split up?" Jess asks.

"Your mom had big dreams honey, so did I. Our marriage just wasn't big enough for both of our dreams" he says. "Why do you never talk about her?" she asks. "It's too difficult honey. She asked me not to tell you about her" Finn says. "But why?" Jess asks. "Honey, I think that's enough. One day I'll tell you all about her ok" he says. "You always say that. I'm fourteen when are you going to get that I'm not a little kid anymore?" she asks. "I'm sorry honey. I guess I'm always going to see you as my little girl. But I can't tell you about your mom. She made me promise not to. I can't break that promise" he says. "You're right we should just stop talking" Jess says. "Jess don't be like that" Finn says but his daughter just looks out the window and doesn't talk to him for the entire drive to the camp in California.

"Jess I'm sorry. I promise when you get back from camp I'll at least show you some photos of your mom okay?" Finn says as he gets his daughter's suitcase out of the car. "You don't have to if you don't want to. Clearly she doesn't care about me at all" Jess says slamming the car door and starting to walk away. He grabs his daughter by her shoulders and turns her to face him. "Jess your mom loved you" he says. "Then why did she let me go?" she asks crying. Finn hugs his daughter and wipes away her tears. "Jess it's complicated and I don't have time to explain it right now. But you're right. You're fourteen now and you deserve an explanation. So I will tell you all of it. When you get back from camp" he says.

"Thanks dad" she says hugging him. "I'm going miss you Jess. Remember to at least call me sometimes" he says. " I will and I'm going to whoop your butt in a game of football when we get back" she says laughing. He ruffles her hair and says "Not a chance in hell. You are talking to a former high school quarterback remember" he says. "Yeah dad, I remember" she says laughing. She waves to her dad and walks to the front desk. "I'm Jessica Shelby Hudson" she says to the woman at the desk. "Jessica Hudson from Ohio, right?" the woman asks.

"Yeah that's right" Jess says. "I'm Alice, one of the camp counsellors. You're in cabin number 5 and here's your key. If you leave your suitcase in that big pile over there and head over to the main building which is just down the path, first building on your left you'll be able to join in the camp talent show. It's a first night tradition" Alice says. "Cool, thanks" Jess says and follows the woman's instructions.

_Lily_

"Mom what is taking you so long?" Lily calls into her mother's room. "We were supposed to be on the road like a half an hour ago" she says impatiently. "A star always needs to be camera ready you know that Lily" she says flicking her hair. "Now that you're "camera ready" can we go?" she asks. "Yes" she says ruffling her daughter's hair. She puts Lily's pink suitcase into the back of the car and they begin the long drive to California. "Lily I don't want you telling everyone at that camp about your famous Broadway mother okay" Rachel says to her daughter knowing full well that her daughter will anyway. "Why not? Everyone one will love me" she says. "Or they'll think you're a show off and you won't make any friends" Rachel says. "Can I not be proud of my mom?" she asks. "Yes but not everyone likes a show off" Rachel says.

"Okay I will say that you are a Broadway actress and I won't mention how famous you are or how many Tony's you've won" Lily says. "Good" Rachel says. "I mean people will figure out how talented you are once they hear me sing. Talent's in my genes after all" Lily says. "Remember our other conversation?" Rachel asks her daughter. "Yes mom. I can be extraordinarily talented but I need to remember that other people are talented too and it's not fair to hog the spotlight when other people deserve the chance to shine" Lily says. "Exactly" Rachel says.

"Mom can I ask you something?" Lily asks. "Shoot honey" Rachel says. "Is my dad talented too?" she asks. "Yeah honey he's talented. What's the sudden interest in your dad?" Rachel asks. "Can't a girl be curious? I've gone fourteen years without knowing anything" she says. "Look honey I don't really like to talk about your dad" Rachel says. "I know but give me something at least" Lily says. "Your dad and I were high school sweethearts. We were in Glee Club together. He was my first love" Rachel says. "Then why did you break up?" Lily asks. "I needed to be on Broadway. He needed to be teaching. Our needs just couldn't work together honey. Sometimes things just don't work out. Now can we drop this?" Rachel asks.

"I guess" Lily says but she looks disappointed. Conversation in the car is minimal after that and Rachel can tell that she didn't get the answers she was looking for. When they arrive at camp Rachel takes out her purse. "I don't need any money Mom" Lily says looking confused. "That's not what I'm getting. This is a photo of your dad" Rachel says handing her a photo. "Why is it all ripped?" she asks curiously. "Your dad has the other half. It's the photo from our wedding reception. I thought since I don't have time to tell you everything and you were curious I could at least give you a photo of him" Rachel says.

"Thanks mom" Lily says hugging her mom. "I'm not really supposed to tell you anything about your dad. It was part of our agreement when we split but you're getting to the age where you'd probably find out by yourself if I didn't tell you" Rachel says. "What was his name?" Lily asks. "Finn" Rachel says. "See you in two weeks mom" she says putting the photo in her pocket. "You have a cell phone Lily don't forget to use it" Rachel says. "I won't mom. I'm going to miss you" she says hugging her mom. "I'm going to miss you too honey" Rachel says. She waves goodbye to her mom and goes to sign in.

"I'm Lily Caroline Berry" Lily says to the woman at the front desk. "Ah yes, from New York?" she asks. "Yes" Lily says. "I'm Alice, you'll be in cabin 5 and here's your key. Put your suitcase in the pile and go join the others in the main building which is down the path over there first building on your left. It's the camp talent show" Alice says. "Thanks" Lily says and does as Alice asked. A talent show? No problem. With the Berry talent Lily knew she was bound to win.

_At the talent show_

"Welcome to our annual camp first night talent show. First to perform will be Jess Hudson" Alice announces and Jess walks on stage. Lily takes an intake of breath when she sees Jess. "What's up?" a girl called Amy asks her. "Look" she points at Jess. "Woah, she looks exactly like…." Amy says but is interrupted by Lily. "Me. She looks exactly like me. She'd better not sing better than me" Lily says using her haughty voice. "I'm sure she won't" Amy says but she seems unsure. "I'm Jess Hudson and I'll be singing As Long As He Needs Me from Oliver" she says. Lily glares as she realises that Jess has chosen her song. "Excuse me but that's MY song" she stands up and says. "Well why don't you do it as a duet?" Alice suggests. "No this is my song, she'll just have to pick something else" Jess says glaring at Lily. "Yeah, Lily Berry doesn't share the spotlight" Lily says. She knows her mom wouldn't approve but she doesn't care. The way this girl looks so much like her and chose her song creeps her out a little.

"Come on guys. I'm sure you can share just this once" Alice says. "Fine" Lily says walking up on stage. Jess glares at her but hands her a microphone. "Don't make a habit of barging in on other peoples songs" Jess says. "I won't. I'm sure you're not even very good" Lily says. "Then you'd be wrong" Jess retorts and the music for their song starts.

Jess:

As long as he needs me

Oh, yes he does need me

In spite of what you see

I'm sure that he needs me

Lily:

Who else would love him still

When they've been used so ill?

He knows I always will

As long as he needs me

Jess:

I miss him so much when he's gone

But when he's near me

I don't let on

Lily:

The way I feel inside

The love, I have to hide

The hell! I've gone my pride

As long as he needs me

Jess:

He doesn't say the things he should

He acts the way he thinks he should

But all the same

I'll play

This game

His way

Lily:

As long as he needs me

I know where I must be

I'll cling on steadfastly

As long as he needs me

Jess:

As long as life is long

I'll love him right or wrong

And somehow, I'll be strong

As long as he needs me

Lily:

If you are lonely

Then you will know

Jess:

When someone needs you

You love them so

Lily:

I won't betray his trust

Though people say I must

Jess:

I've got to stay true, just

As long as he needs me

Lily glares daggers at Jess. Not only did she steal her song, she actually sings well. Like really well. Possibly even better than she does. Jess smirks at Lily after the song, recognizing that she has proved Lily wrong. Then Lily flounces off stage in a huff. That girl had no right to use that song. She could have done a good version on her own- her mom won a tony for Nancy on Broadway after all. They sit through all the other acts before the results are announced.

"And the winner is- Jess Hudson and Lily Berry" Alice announces. Lily and Jess walk on stage and collect their trophies but neither of them look very happy. "Next time I'm going to win by myself" Lily says under her breath but Jess overhears her. "In your dreams. You know I'm a better singer or you wouldn't be so angry" she says. "As if" Lily says flicking her hair and storming off.

"The lists of cabins are up" Lily's friend Amy says as they are walking towards the dining hall. "Where are they?" Lily asks. "On the noticeboards in the dining hall" Amy says. "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go" Lily says grabbing Amy's hand and running towards the dining hall. "I hope we're cabinmates" Lily says to Amy. "Me too" Amy says as they push through the crowd to see the board. Lily scans the board and finds her name. Underneath hers is the last name she wanted to see. "JESS FRICKIN HUDSON. No way I am not rooming with her" Lily yells. "You wouldn't be my first choice either" Jess says appearing over her shoulder. "We don't have to be friends. Just roommates" Jess says. "Good cause you're going down Hudson" Lily says. "Not before you do Berry" Jess says. The two girls storm off in opposite directions with the other campers watching in shock.

A/N: So that's the first proper chapter. They will find out they are twins but I want to build it up first.

Review?


	3. Finding Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or The Parent Trap. All rights go to RIB and Disney. Jess Hudson and Lily Berry are mine though.

Chapter 2: Finding Out

_Poker_

"So let's be clear about this whole roommate thing. You stay on your side, I stay on mine. We don't have to talk each other, we don't have to like each other and we just have to tolerate each other" Lily says. "Not a problem" Jess says and strides over to her side of the room. They sit in silence for a while before Lily breaks it. "Okay, this sucks. You play poker Hudson?" she asks Jess. "Are you kidding? I'm a poker champion. I won 200 dollars off my dad last time we played" Jess says suddenly interested. "Just because we're playing poker doesn't mean I like you. It just means I'm bored" Lily says. "Ditto" Jess says sitting on the floor. "How about we make it a poker party?" Jess suggests. "What do you mean?" Lily asks. Jess pokes her head out of the cabin door "Poker and Pizza in cabin 5!" she yells and suddenly the cabin is flooded with people. "We don't have pizza moron" Lily says. Jess winks and gets her phone out. After a quick conversation she says "We do now".

After a while only Jess and Lily are left in the game. "Care to make it interesting Berry?" Jess asks. "Naturally" she says. "Loser has to jump in the pond" Jess says. "Easy enough" Lily replies. "I'm not done yet. Loser has to jump into the pond. Stark naked" Jess says. "Even better. Start stripping Hudson. Full house" Lily says laying down her cards. "You're good Berry. You're just not good enough. Royal flush" she says laying down her cards. "Looks like you're the one that's going to have to strip" Jess says and laughs. "Fine" Lily says and stomps out of the cabin.

"Ready girls?" Jess asks her two friends. They nod and follow Lily out of the cabin. The two girls sneak away Lily's clothing and Jess holds up her camera phone. They watch as Lily jumps into the pond. She climbs out and looks for her clothes. "OI Hudson where the hell did you put my clothes?!" Lily yells. "Somewhere you're never gonna find them" Jess retorts and she and her friends run giggling back to the cabin.

_Revenge_

Lily was mortified after Jess' little prank with the clothes stealing. She even posted the video up on youtube, the bitch. So Lily had decided to set up her revenge. "Amy, get over here" she calls to her friend. "I need you to get me some things" she says. "Sure what for?" Amy asks. "A little prank on my dear roommate" Lily says. "What do you need?" she asks. "Balloons, maple syrup, vegetable oil, blue slushie" Lily says. "Okay. Give me till lunchtime and I'll have it for you" Amy says. "Awesome" Lily says giving her a high five.

The two girls hide underneath the window of cabin five as Jess walks in. The maple syrup spills on her head. The girls refill the bucket and put it back on the door. The girls smile to each other as they see her slipping and sliding over the floor. Jess screams each time she trips over a wire and freezing cold water pours down her back. "Open the closet door, please open the closet door" Lily says under her breath. Jess does, looking for some clean clothes and when she turns around she is covered in blue slushie. The two girls who have been recording the whole thing high five each other when they see how well their plan has worked. Unfortunately at that second the camp counsellors Alice and Dan come over to cabin 5. "Surprise inspection" Alice says going to open the door of the cabin but Lily stands in front of it.

"Alice, Dan you really don't want to go in there. Jess got really sick last night and it's really not a pretty sight" Lily says standing in front of the door. Just then Jess head pokes out of the window. Somehow she has managed to remove the blue slushie from her face. "I really don't know what she's talking about. I feel perfectly fine. Come in here and see for yourselves" Jess says smiling as she sees the bucket of maple syrup positioned above the door. "If she's sick then I really must go in" Alice says shoving Lily out of the way and opening the door. The maple syrup falls on her and she turns around causing Dan to slide over the floor with her. They slide all the way across the floor getting covered in water on the way. Dan opens the closet door and gets covered in slushie. "HUDSON, BERRY THE ISOLATION CABIN" he yells. Alice points up the steps towards the lone cabin and the entire camp follows them there to add to the humiliation.

_Isolation Cabin_

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" Jess yells at Lily once she's showered and no longer covered in maple syrup and slushie. "How is it my fault? If you hadn't chosen my song at the talent show then we might have been friends and none of this would have happened!" Lily says. "Doubt it. We're way too different. You like Broadway. I like classic rock. I like football. You don't. You have the biggest ego ever. I don't" Jess says. "But we do look similar. And you say you don't like Broadway but that song we sung was a Broadway one" she says.

"Yeah well I've never actually been to Broadway" Jess says. "Never?" Lily asks incredulous. "No. My dad doesn't like it for some weird reason. Said it reminded him too much of someone he used to know" Jess says shrugging. "How do you know that song then?" Lily asks. "Oh me and my dad lived in London for a year when I was 10. He took me to see Oliver at the West End. It was the first show I ever saw" Jess says. "My first show was Wicked. My mom performed in it and I went to see her. I was 5" Lily says. "I know your mom's on Broadway but what does your dad do?" Jess asks. "Oh I never knew my dad. He and my mom divorced when I was a baby" Lily says. "Mine's a teacher. Music teacher. He used to be in glee club in high school" Jess says. "My mom was too. What about yours?" Lily asks. "Oh I don't have one. Well I do but I don't know her. She and my dad divorced when I was a baby too" Jess says.

"Weird that we both have divorced parents" Lily says. "Not as freaky as how alike we look" Jess says. "What's your middle name?" Lily asks. "Why do you want to know that?" Jess asks. "Just checking something" Lily says. "Shelby. My full name is Jessica Shelby Hudson" Jess says confused. "My grandma's name is Shelby" Lily says. "Weird. I don't know how my dad knows your grandma. I asked once but he never did tell me why that was my middle name. You?" Jess asks. "Caroline. I'm Lily Caroline Berry" Lily says. "Huh. That's my grandma's name. Well it's actually Carole but Caroline is quite similar" Jess says.

The previous animosity between the girls is forgotten as they talk about their families. "What's your favourite food?" Lily asks curious. "Banana and peanut butter. My Uncle Kurt says it's disgusting and way too full of calories but I love it" Jess says taking out a banana and a jar of peanut butter from her bag. "No way. That's my favourite food too!" Lily says grabbing some banana and dipping it into the peanut butter. "Wait you said you have an Uncle Kurt?" Lily asks. "Yeah he's my dad's stepbrother" Jess says. "Kurt Hummel?" Lily asks. "Yeah that's him. Why?" Jess asks. "He's my mom's best friend" Lily says looking thoughtful.

"Jess, when's your birthday?" Lily asks. "It's September 18th" Jess says. "Mine too!" Lily says. "You're 14 right?" Jess asks. "Yeah" Lily replies. "Do you have any pictures of your dad?" Jess asks her. "Yeah one. It's not even really a picture though, it's half a picture. It's torn right down the middle" Lily says. Jess goes and rummages in her back. "What are you looking for?" Lily asks curiously. "My only picture of my mom. My dad doesn't know I have it; I stole it out of his closet. It's ripped too. Right down the middle" Jess says. "Show each other on the count of three?" Lily asks.

"One" Jess says

"Two" Lily says

"Three" they says together and each turn over their side of the picture. The two sides join together to make a photo of Rachel and Finn on their wedding day. "That's my dad" Jess says pointing to Lily's side of the photo. "That's my mom!" Lily says pointing to Jess'. "So if your mom is my mom and my dad is your dad and we're both born on September 18th that would make us like sisters right?" Jess says. "More than sisters. Jess that makes us twins" Lily says. "I always wanted a sister" Jess says hugging her newfound twin. "So tell me all about mom" she says sitting down on Lily's bed. "Only if you tell me about dad first" Lily says excitedly and they stay up all night talking about their parents.

A/N: I am going to try and update another chapter of Moving On: Senior Year this weekend. Their plan to switch will come together more next chapter.

Review?


	4. Making Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or The Parent Trap. All rights go to RIB and Disney. I do own Jess Hudson and Lily Berry though.

A/N: I am hoping to get another chapter of both Back At The Start and Moving On: Senior Year up this weekend. I don't want you guys to think I have given up on my other stories because I haven't.

Chapter Three: Making Plans

_The Plan_

"Do you ever wish you knew more about mom?" Lily asks Jess. It's the day after the girls found out that they were twins and they are sitting back in their old cabin talking about their parents. "Naturally. I've been asking my dad questions about her all my life and he never really told me anything. What about you? Did you want to know more about dad?" Jess asks. "Yeah. I love mom but she never told me anything about dad. She only gave me that photo" Lily says. "Lily, I have the most amazing idea ever!" Jess says jumping up suddenly.

"What is it?" Lily asks curiously. "You want to know more about dad right?" she asks. "Yeah I do" Lily says. "So when we go back home, you go back to Ohio as me and I'll go back to New York as you. You can spend time with dad and I can spend time with Mom. It's perfect!" Jess says. "Are you sure they won't notice?" Lily says hesitantly. Jess drags Lily over to their cabin's mirror. "What do you see?" she asks. "Me. Well and you but you look exactly the same as me, so it's like me twice" Lily says. "Precisely. No one here can tell us apart. What makes you think our parents, who haven't seen the other one of us in 13 years will be able to tell?" Jess asks. "Okay you're right. It's completely genius!" Lily says.

"Why thank you" Jess says and mock bows making Lily laugh. "We have two problems though" Lily says. "What exactly? We're identical twins. We look exactly the same" Jess says. "You have pierced ears, I don't. You have longer hair than me" she says. "Well you're just going to have to cut my hair" Jess says. "Are you kidding?! What if I ruin your hair?" Lily asks. "Then we have to ruin yours too so don't screw it up!" Jess says.

_Makeover_

"So how much am I taking off again?" Lily asks Jess. "Well your hair is just below shoulder length so you need to take off enough so that my hair is that length too" Jess says. "Are you sure about this?" Lily asks nervously. "It's only hair. If you completely muck it up then I can grow it back" Jess says. "Okay then. Let's do this" Lily says picking up the scissors from the table. Jess closes her eyes and as Lily starts to cut she does the same thing. "Don't close your eyes!" Jess says. "Sorry. Just a little nervous" Lily says. She picks up a strand of Jess' hair and begins to cut. "Does it look okay?" Jess asks nervously.

"You look perfect. Just a bit more left to go" Lily says. She keeps cutting the hair until she is all finished. "Do you want to look at it?" Lily asks. "Okay" Jess says. She counts to three in her head and then looks up. Her chocolate coloured curls are now just below shoulder length and her bangs have been trimmed like Lily's. "I look….." Jess starts but Lily interrupts her. "Incredible" she says. "So we're doing the whole twin finishing each other sentences thing now are we?" Jess asks. "I guess we are" Lily says smiling and hugging her twin.

"You can't avoid this any longer Berry. I'm going to have to do your ears" Jess says. "Can I not just wear my hair down and cover my ears so dad won't notice?" Lily asks holding her ears nervously. "No. My signature style is a high ponytail which means your new signature style is a high ponytail so your ears will be on show all the time. I can't come to camp with pierced ears and go home without" Jess says. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Lily asks. "Sure. I've done this on like a billion of my friends, it's no big deal" Jess says. "Okay" Lily says. She lies down on the bed. "So hold the ice to your ear. When I say 1 you swap the ice for the apple. I poke the hole through and then we put in one of the earrings I got you from the camp gift shop. We repeat it with the other ear. Simple" Jess says. "What happens if you destroy my ear?" Lily asks. "We'll cross that if it happens. But I'm pro at this. Trust me; I've done it loads of times. Ready?" Jess asks. "Ready" Lily says. "Ice" Jess says handing her the ice. "3.2.1" Jess says. Lily swaps the ice for the apple and Jess pierces her ear with the needle as she screams. "One down. Only one more to go" Jess says and Lily grimaces. She does the other ear and then they stand next to the mirror. "Now do you think we can do this?" Jess asks. "I think we just might have a shot" Lily says and the twins high five each other.

_Operation Parent Trap_

"So what exactly is our goal with this? Do we just go to each other's parents and after a certain amount of time come home or do we have an aim?" Lily asks. "We want to try and get them back together. Unless you want to live in a different state from me for the rest of your life" Jess says. "At the beginning of the week I would have said yes but not now. So we want to get them back together?" Lily says. "Yes. We want to pull a Parent Trap on them" Jess says. "Hey I love that movie!" says Lily. "Me too" Jess says smiling. "So what this is Operation Parent Trap?" Lily asks. "I like that. First part of Operation Parent Trap: learn each other's families. Then I'm going to have to teach you to play football and at least a bit of guitar and drums" Jess says. "You play guitar?" Lily asks. "Acoustic and bass" Jess says.

"Let's start with the easy stuff then. The photos" Lily says. "You go first" Jess says. "Well you already know Mom. This is Uncle Kurt" she says showing a photo of Kurt. "I know Kurt too remember? He's my dad's stepbrother" Jess says. "Oh yeah I forgot. This is Grandma Shelby. She doesn't come round very much so you don't really need to know her well but it will be good if you can recognize her" Lily says. "She's who I share my middle name with right?" Jess asks. "Yeah. She's not exactly a regular visitor though. Her and my mom don't get along" Lily says. "Why?" Jess asks. "My mom didn't meet her until she was 16. She basically said that she didn't want my mom then adopted Aunt Quinn's baby replacing Mom. She never really visited Mom more than once a year after that" Lily says.

"She sounds horrible" Jess says. "She's actually not that bad, she's just a little prickly" Lily says. "This is Beth" Lily says showing her a picture of a blonde haired girl. "Who's she?" Jess asks. "She's Quinn's daughter, the one Shelby adopted. She's 21. She goes to college in New York and she visits us quite a lot. She's really cool" Lily says. "She's very pretty. But then so is Quinn so I shouldn't be surprised" Jess says. "You know Quinn?" Lily asks. "Yeah, she married Uncle Puck. Dad and Uncle Puck are best friends so I see her quite a lot. You?" Jess asks. "I see her when she comes to visit Mom" Lily says. "Is there anyone else I should know about?" Jess asks.

"Three more people. Our granddads, Leroy and Hiram. They live in Ohio so we don't actually see them that much but they visit sometimes" Lily says showing her a picture of two men. "Haven't you ever seen them? They still live in Lima" Lily says. "No. I guess my dad couldn't take me to see them without telling me who mom was" Jess says. "True" Lily says. "You said there were three, who's the other one?" Jess asks. "Brody Weston" she says putting another photo in front of Jess. "Who's he?" Jess asks. "Mom's publicist. He's around all the time talking to Mom about the best things for her image and how to keep her Broadway career going. He hates me so you most likely won't have any trouble with him. Just throw a few glares for me will you?" Lily asks. "I will" Jess says. "So that's it for me. You already know all the old glee clubbers don't you?" Lily asks. "Yes" Jess says. "What about you? Who do I need to know on Dad's side of the family?" Lily asks.

"First off there's Grandma Carole and Grandpa Burt. Grandma Carole is Dad's Mom and Grandpa Burt is Dad's stepfather. I help in Grandpa Burt's tire shop sometimes so you might have to do that" Jess says. "Eww but I'd get dirty" Lily says. "I wear overalls, you'll be fine" Jess says. "Next is Uncle Puck. Dad's best friend" Jess says showing the picture of Puck. "He's the one married to Aunt Quinn right?" Lily asks. "That's right. He's awesome" Jess says. "Anyone else I need to know?" Lily asks. "Well you know all the old glee clubbers but there is Dad's boss, his wife and their kids. Dad's boss used to teach Dad so their family's really close to ours" Jess says. "Who are they?" Lily asks. "This is Emma and Will Schuester and their three kids Callum, Anna and Steph. Callum's 12, Anna's 9 and Steph's 7. Beware of Callum he's a little prankster" Jess says.

"Test me?" Lily asks. "Okay" Jess says and they spend the next few days testing each other on their newfound families and learning each other's hobbies.

_Heading home_

The two weeks are up and it is time for the girls to leave the camp. "What time's your flight?" Jess asks Lily. "2 o'clock. Yours?" Lily asks. "Not till later this evening" Jess says. "Jess Hudson your car's here" Alice the camp counsellor calls into her megaphone. "That's you. So remember you're finding out about Mom and Dad's relationship before they broke up" Jess says to Lily. "And you're finding out about why they broke up. I know. Nothing's going to go wrong, we have this covered" Lily says. "I know, I'm just nervous aren't you? We're about to meet our other parent for the first time!" Jess says excitedly. "Last call Jess Hudson!" Alice calls. "Go. Call me when you get there?" Jess asks Lily. "I will. I'm gonna miss you sis" she says hugging her twin. "Good luck Jess" Jess calls to Lily. "Right back at you Lily" she says before grabbing her suitcase and getting into the taxi. She looks out the back window and waves at Jess all the way out of the drive until she could no longer see her. Operation Parent Trap was now officially on!

A/N: Next chapter will be Lily and Jess meeting their other parent for the first time. I will try to get it up tomorrow, Sunday at the latest but I do have other stories that I need to update as well.

Review?


	5. Meeting The Parents

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Parent Trap. All rights go to RIB and Disney. I do own Jess Hudson and Lily Berry though.

Chapter Four: Meeting the Parents

_Jess_

It was only just beginning to sink in for Jess. She was about to meet her mom for the first time ever. What if she wasn't convincing enough as Lily and was busted as soon as she got to New York? She shakes her head as if to shake the nervous thoughts out. She and Lily had worked on this for 2 weeks straight; they had each other's personalities down. Still she'd had 14 years to dream up scenarios about her mother so she was worried that her mother wouldn't live up to the expectation she had in her head. She looked through the photos Lily gave her one last time, first the pictures of everyone she needed to know in New York and finally the extra photos Lily gave her of her mom.

She was so beautiful and Jess could see so much of herself and Lily in her. What if she doesn't like me? Jess thinks. After all she and Lily may look the same but most of their interests were different. She starts to feel slightly breathless and takes her inhaler out of her bag. She knows she shouldn't have brought it since Lily doesn't have asthma but she had to in case she had an attack in New York. She takes a deep puff of air in and her chest relaxes. "Attention, we will be landing at JFK in approximately ten minutes, could all passengers return to their seats and fasten their seatbelts in preparation for landing" the captain of the plane says. Jess grips onto her armrest. This was it. She was about to meet her mom.

Jess was taken aback when she stepped off the plane. She never realised how huge New York was. Well Lily had told her, but it was different seeing it first hand. She got her bag off the carousel and then stood on a chair to look for her mom. One of the disadvantages to being short was that she couldn't see her mom in the sea of people. "LILY!" she hears a voice yell from the other side of the airport. She sees her mom's chocolate coloured curls and runs towards her. Her mom runs from the other direction and they meet in the middle with Jess flying into her and causing her to fall over. "Wow, I'm glad to see you at least missed your mom a little" Rachel says laughing. "Sorry mom. I just really missed you" Jess says helping her mom up.

"Did you have your ears pierced?" Rachel says stepping back to look at her daughter. "Yeah, they had an ear piercing thing at camp. My roommate had hers done and I thought they looked pretty cool so I had mine done too. You're not mad are you?" Jess asks nervously. She doesn't want to get into trouble with her mom after only just meeting her. "No. I think you look really grown up" Rachel says hugging her daughter. "I missed you so much Mom" Jess says. "I know. You were only at camp for 2 weeks and it felt like you were gone forever" Rachel says. Jess half smiled at that. Her mom had no idea how true that was.

"So how about on the drive back you tell me all about the camp? How did you and your roommate end up getting along? I remember on the phone you said she was annoying you a little" Rachel says as they walk to the car. "Oh she did at first but we got to know each other better. She's actually very cool. We end up being really close. Almost like sisters" Jess says laughing in her head at the irony. "What was her name again?" Rachel asks. "Jess. Jess Hudson" Jess says. Rachel's face drops as she hears Jess' own name, the name of the daughter she hasn't seen for thirteen years and doesn't recognize even though she's sitting right across from her.

"Mom are you okay?" Jess asks. "Yeah I'm fine Lily. I just recognized the name that's all" her mom says. "You know someone called Jess Hudson?" Jess asks hoping that she won't say yes otherwise her cover will be blown. "No I used to date a guy called Finn Hudson that's all, I recognized the surname" Rachel says. "Is that the same Finn who's my dad?" Jess asks. "Yeah that's him. Now tell me more about your camp" Rachel says trying to change the subject. "No Mom. I want to talk about this. If you loved him so much then why did you break up?" Jess asks. "I told you before you went to camp, our interests were too different" Rachel says. "Yeah but you were very vague. Exactly why did you break up? What did you say to him when he left?" Jess asks.

"Your dad was working crazy hours when we first married because he was doing his teacher training. I was left with you and I was a little overwhelmed I guess. It was the third week in a row that he'd been late home and I just snapped. I kind of resented the fact that your dad had a job whilst I had put my dreams on hold to take care of you. Your dad didn't want to give up being a teacher and I was sick of not being able to work on Broadway so we had a huge fight and it ended with us breaking up. I threw my rings at him, said we were over and that was that. He got a flight back to Ohio the same night. Is that enough for you?" Rachel says. "Thanks for telling me mom. Did you love him?" Jess asks. "Of course. He was my first love" Rachel says.

"Then why don't you search him out? You're always saying first loves last forever. Why did you let go of yours?" Jess asks. "Lily that's enough. I know you can't let things go but you're going to have to let this go" Rachel snaps. "Fine" Jess snaps and flicks her hair in the obnoxious way that Lily does before giving Rachel the steely silent treatment that Lily always gives people when she's angry. She shouldn't have been nervous; she was awesome at being Lily.

They arrive back at the apartment. This was going to be weird for Jess, she was used to living in a house not in an apartment. They walk up the stairs to the apartment and Rachel unlocks the door. "WELCOME HOME LILY" Uncle Kurt and the guy who Lily said was called Brody yell. "Uncle Kurt!" Jess screams running to hug him. She was relieved to see someone she actually knew already. "Hey Lily Bug. You missed your uncle then?" Uncle Kurt asks. "You have no idea how much" Jess says. "You got your ears pierced?" he asks. "I had them done at camp" Jess says. "Very nice. I was always telling your mom she should take you to get them done" Kurt says.

"And I would have let her….eventually" Rachel says ruffling her daughter's hair. "Rachel I know she just got back but do you mind getting rid of the kid so we can get to work?" Brody says. Jess shoots a classic glare at Brody for Lily. Lily was right, he is an ass. "Okay, I'll take her out and you can get some work done" Kurt says wrapping his arm around Jess' shoulder. "See you later honey" Rachel says. "See you later Mom" Jess says hugging her.

Kurt and Jess are walking through Central Park together, Jess eating her favourite chocolate ice cream. "What's the deal with Mom and Brody? They don't usually meet on Thursdays" Jess says. She knew this because Lily had told her. "Lily, I don't know how to tell you this but your Mom and Brody are dating" Kurt says. "Dating? She's dating that jerk? No way? She needs to be with dad. She can't be with him. He's such an ass" Jess says. She continues yelling but then she feels the telltale tightening in her chest. This one is a really bad one, they always are when she's stressed.

"Lily?" Kurt asks as Jess falls to the floor, coughing and wheezing. She tries to talk to get him to get her inhaler out of her bag which she has dropped but she can't talk. He gets his phone out "911. I need an ambulance. My niece can't breathe" he says.

Jess wakes up in the hospital. "So the doctors say you had a severe asthma attack. You passed out because you couldn't breathe. They gave you your inhaler and some oxygen and they said they'll discharge you. Lily since when do you have asthma?" Kurt asks looking worried. "Lily doesn't have asthma. I'm not Lily though. I'm…." she starts to say but Kurt interrupts. "You're Jess! Oh my gosh I can't believe I didn't notice before. Great acting" Kurt complements. "Thanks but you can't tell my mom. Me and Lily are trying to get her and dad back together. We met at camp and worked out the whole plan together" Jess says. "I won't. I'll help you if you like" Kurt says. "Thanks Uncle Kurt" Jess says hugging him.

"Lily, oh my gosh are you okay? What happened?" Rachel says talking at warp speed as she runs into the room. "She had a mild panic attack. She's going to be fine" Kurt says. "Oh thank goodness" Rachel says hugging Lily. "Don't ever scare me like that again" she says. "I won't" Jess says and she winks at her Uncle Kurt over her mom's shoulder. He checks if she's looking and then winks back.

_Lily_

It was a weird experience for Lily. This was her first plane ride. Until camp she hadn't even left New York and her mom drove her to camp. It was scary but at the same time it was exhilarating. She was finally going to meet her dad. The man she had been waiting thirteen years to meet. If her dad was anywhere near as awesome as Jess was then she was going to love him. She just hoped that he loved her. And that her newfound grandparents loved her too. She was just so excited to finally be meeting the rest of her family.

A few hours later she landed at Cleveland Airport. She was worried that she wouldn't be able to find her dad but that turned out not to be a problem. He towered above everyone else easily, including her. "Dad!" she called to him and he came striding over to her, picked her up and spun her round. "Dad, I'm getting dizzy" she said laughing. "Sorry honey. Did you miss your old man?" he asks her taking her bag. "You're not old Dad but yes I did miss you" Lily says. "So you ready to have your ass kicked at football?" Finn asks. "Maybe tomorrow" Lily says.

"Okay, it's a plan" Finn says giving Lily one of his and Jess' special high fives that Jess had taught her at camp. "You had your hair cut" Finn says. "Do you like it?" she asks twirling her hair like Jess always does. "Yeah you look beautiful. You always look beautiful honey" he says. "Aww Dad you're making me blush" Lily says. They get in the car and then Lily asks what she's been waiting to. "Tell me about Mom. I want to know all about your relationship. You said you'd show me pictures before I went to camp" Lily says. She knows she already knows her mom but she has to make her dad believe she doesn't.

"I did and I'll keep my promise. I've got the albums out and I'll show you the pictures when we get home okay?" he says. "Thanks Dad" Lily says. He turns the radio on and We Will Rock You By Queen comes on. "Hey it's your favourite song" Finn says. Lily nods and she starts singing along at the top of her voice along with her dad. She even does Jess' air guitar move and hair shake. Wow she really is a good actress. No stop, she tells herself. Jess is not as stuck up as you. She and her dad keep talking all the way home and it feels like she really is Jess and has known him her entire life not that she only met him just over an hour ago. She was right. Finn is just as awesome as Jess.

They get home and true to his word Finn has got all of his old high school photo albums out. "Wow you have so many of these!" Lily says stunned. "Well high school was a great time for me. I wanted to have memories to keep" Finn says. "Which has the most of you and Mom?" Lily asks. "This one probably" Finn says picking up the photo album nearest to him. She opens the book at the first page to see a photo of her mom and dad together. "When was this taken?" she asks. "Our first date. Your mom took it with her IPhone. We had a picnic in the auditorium" Finn says.

"You guys look cute together. What was her name?" Lily asks because she has to sound as if she doesn't know. "Rachel Berry" Finn says sounding wistful. She turns the page to look at some others. "That was the first time I told your mom I loved her. It was our first Regionals" Finn says. "Did you win?" Lily asks. "No we came third" Finn says. She flicks through more photos, of the kiss that missed, the almost wedding, after they won nationals, at their engagement party. She comes to the last page of the book which only has one photo on it. "That was our first kiss on our wedding day. I had another photo in here but Rachel ripped half of it out. I took the other half but it went missing" Finn says.

Lily knew what happened to that photo. It was in her bag but she couldn't say that without revealing the whole plan so she just nodded. "Mom and Burt will be back soon so we should probably order dinner. Pizza sound good?" Finn asks. Lily nods. She knows that Jess eats meat and she's a vegetarian but she can't ask for non-meat without arousing suspicion. She hears a knock at the door so she goes to open it. "Hey Grandma, Grandpa" she says hugging each of them in turn as they come through the door. "Jess, it's wonderful to see you honey. We missed you" Carole says. "Yeah I missed my little helper" Burt says patting her hair. "You willing to help out in the shop tomorrow?" Burt asks. Lily inwardly cringes but says "Sure. I can't wait Grandpa" she says. They sit in the living room and talk until Finn arrives back with the pizza. "Double Pepperoni okay with everyone?" he asks. Burt and Carole nod their agreement. Lily's stomach turns just looking at the meat but she can't back out now. Operation Parent Trap has barely even begun yet. She takes a huge piece of pizza covered in pepperoni and takes a big bite. She has barely swallowed when she feels herself about to throw up.

She runs to the toilet and barfs into it. Taking a slice that big probably wasn't a good idea since she has never eaten meat in her life. She washes out her mouth and walks out when she bumps into Carole. "You've never had a bite of meat in your life have you?" Carole asks. "Not exactly" Lily says nervously. "Which means that you're not Jess. She's the biggest carnivore alive. So that means you're…." she starts but Lily interrupts. "I'm Lily" she says. Carole gives her a bone crushing hug. "It's amazing to finally see you again. I haven't seen you since you were a baby! What are you doing here?" Carole asks. "Me and Jess switched places. When Mom and Dad find out they'll have to switch us back. They'll fall in love all over again. But you can't tell Dad or Grandpa who I really am or the plan won't work!" Lily says desperately. "I'll keep your secret. It'll be nice to spend some time with my other granddaughter" Carole says and they end up talking for the entire night.

A/N: Tomorrow will be a busy day as I'm going to try to update this story, Back at the Start and Moving On: Senior Year. If I don't get them all done tomorrow then they will be updated on Monday.

Review?


	6. Emergency Phone Calls

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Parent Trap. All rights go to RIB and Disney. I do own Jess Hudson and Lily Berry though.

Chapter Five: Emergency Phone Calls

_Jess_

"Are you sure you're okay honey?" Mom asks Jess. "I'm fine. It was just a mild panic attack" Jess lies seamlessly. I'm going to have to try not to overexert myself. I don't want to have any more asthma attacks while I'm here or Mom will get suspicious. "What made it happen?" Mom asks curiously. "Uncle Kurt told me that you and Brody are dating. Is that true?" Jess asks. "Okay Lily, yes Brody and I are dating. We have been for a few months. We didn't want to tell you because you never seemed to like him" Mom says. "Yeah because he's an ass!" Jess says repeating what Lily has told her.

"Now Lily that's not fair. Brody is good to me" Mom says. "But you're supposed to be with Dad. Not with this guy" Jess says. "If I was supposed to be with your dad then I would still be with him. But I'm not. Brody is the first guy I've ever really liked since your dad left. Am I not allowed to be happy?" Mom asks. I want to say yes but I know that's not what Lily would say.

So instead Jess says "Not if it means I'm miserable for the rest of my life. This is my life too Mom. This affects me too" Jess says. "I know Lily but me and your dad are never going to happen again. You have to accept that" she says. "I can't. I'm a kid of divorced parents I'm always going to be dreaming of my parents getting together one day. And you just don't want to admit that you still love Dad and you're too scared of being alone so you're jumping into a relationship with a guy that you don't really love!" Jess yells and she starts running away. "LILY!" Rachel calls after her but she ignores her. She just keeps running all the way up to the apartment into her room. "Lily can we talk?" Rachel knocks on her bedroom door when she gets back. "No. I have nothing to say to you" she says. "Can I talk to her?" Jess hears Uncle Kurt say. "Sure go ahead" Rachel says and Uncle Kurt comes into her room.

"Jess, I know you're upset but it won't go anywhere. None of your mom's few relationships other than with your dad have ever lasted" Uncle Kurt says. "You sure?" she asks. "I'm positive. Now just put on a good face for your mom. I can guarantee that in a few months that Brody guy will be old news" he says. "Thanks Uncle Kurt" she says and walks out of her room. "I'm sorry for overreacting Mom. I will try to support your relationship with your new boyfriend" Jess says to her.

"That's good" the asshole that's trying to pretend to be my dad says. He puts his arm round Rachel and Jess swears if she wasn't pretending to be Lily she would sock him right then and there. Uncle Blaine taught her how to box so she could do it. "Your mom and I have some news" he says. "What? Please say you're breaking up. You're not good enough for her" she says. "No. We're getting married" my mom says showing me the ring. She can't help it then. She throws a punch at Brody which lands right on his nose. "Stay away from my mom!" she yells and she slams the door to her room once again. This time when the attack comes on she is expecting it. She just takes a puff of her inhaler and breathes. But no amount of inhaler can heal the huge pain in her heart.

They have a big problem. Now they have to break up mom and Brody as well as getting their parents back together. She has to call Lily. It's time to work out an emergency plan. That jerk is going down.

_Lily_

"Ready for football?" Finn asks Lily when she gets up in the morning. "Sure thing Dad" she says and he takes her outside to play the game. He beats her almost every time, just like Jess did when they were practicing. She's nowhere near as good as Jess is. She hopes it doesn't make her dad suspicious. "I told you I was going to whoop your butt. You can't take the quarterback out of the man!" her dad says. "Okay Dad I'll admit it, you are awesome" Lily says. "You bet I am" Finn says giving her a high five.

She spends the rest of the day jamming with her dad and Puck. She has to admit she's actually getting better at guitar. She thinks she can almost pass for Jess. Her dad really is awesome. She wishes she'd been able to get to know him sooner. It really is lucky that her Mom and Dad have the same taste in Summer Camp or her and Jess may never have met. She hears her phone ring. "Dad can I just go take this? It's my friend Amy from camp" she says. "Okay sure" Dad says and she goes and locks herself in the bathroom.

"Jess what are you doing? I told you that it wasn't safe to call me. Carole already knows and I don't want Dad or Burt to get suspicious" she says to her sister. "Look I know but this is an emergency. Mom's in love" Jess says. "In love? No way. I can count on one hand the number of dates that Mom has been on in the past thirteen years" Lily says incredulously. "Well she's serious about this one. They're engaged" Jess says. "Engaged? Who the hell is this guy?!" Lily yells. "Brody, mom's publicist. Apparently they've been secretly dating the past few months" Jess says.

"I thought he was getting too comfy around the house. What the hell are we going to do about this?" Lily asks. "Well we have to break them up before we can get Mom and Dad together" Jess says. "Well duh that's pretty obvious" Lily says. "I'm sorry you asked what we were going to do. I was just telling" Jess says. "How do we break them up?" Lily asks. "Why do I always have to be the one that plans?" Jess asks. "Because this was your plan in the first place!" Lily says. "Okay we just have to move up stage two of the plan. You need to get Dad out here as quickly as possible" Jess says. "But I'm not ready yet. We haven't spent enough time together!" Lily moans. "Once we get them together you can spend all the time you want with him Lily. But right now we have to make sure mom doesn't marry Brody. This is for your sake as much as mine. Do you really want that dude as a stepfather?" Jess asks.

"Point well taken. What do you need me to do?" Lily asks. "I need you to get Dad out here as quickly as possible. Then we have to arrange a way for mom and dad to meet. Once we've done that we just let their chemistry take it from there" Jess says. "Okay. I'll call you once I have more information" Lily says hanging up the phone. She walks out of the bathroom. "Oh Uncle Puck. Didn't see you there" she says nervously. "So you're Lily not Jess?" he asks. "That depends, how much did you overhear?" she asks him. "All of it. I was eavesdropping" he says smirking. "Look you can't tell Dad or our plan will never work" she says. "I can keep a secret if it means getting those two crazy kids back together" he says. She and Puck walk back to the Hudson music room and continue jamming with Finn who luckily is still oblivious. But for how much longer? Lily thinks.

A/N: I'm not exactly sure what the next chapter will be but I'll try to post it tomorrow.

Review?


	7. Finchel Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Parent Trap. All rights go to RIB and Disney. Jess Hudson and Lily Berry are mine though.

A/N: Finchel will see each other in this chapter but the full blown reunion will be next chapter.

Chapter 6: Finchel Reunion

_Lily_

"Grandma I don't think I can do this" Lily says standing nervously outside her dad's bedroom door. "Honey, if you ever want to get your mom and dad back together then you have to do this" Carole says. "What if he only likes me because he thinks I'm Jess?" she says nervously. "Listen Lily, your dad loves you just as much as he loves Jess. He was a mess for weeks after her left your mom because he had to leave you too. He'll love you just as much as Jess because you're his daughter too" Carole says. "Thanks Grandma" Lily says and hugs her. "So you go in there and you tell your dad who you are. And he will love you just as much as he did when he thought you were Jess" Carole says.

Lily takes a deep breath and turns the doorknob to her dad's room. She climbs into the bed next to her sleeping dad. She wraps her arms around her dad. He stretches and then wakes up. "Jess, what are you doing? It's 7 am" he says. "Sorry I know you're not a morning person but I have something to tell you" Lily says in a quiet voice. "What's wrong Jess?" he asks looking concerned. "I'm not actually Jess. She's not here" Lily says. "I'm confused. If Jess isn't here then where is she?" Finn asks. "She's in New York. With her mom Rachel Berry" Lily says. "But that would make you….." Finn starts to say but Lily interrupts him.

"I'm Lily, Dad" she says. She waits for him to tear her apart, yell at her for lying to him, tell her he doesn't love her as much as he loves Jess. He doesn't. He takes her in his arms and hugs her. "I can't believe it's really you. I've been waiting to meet you for so long Lily" he says. "I love you Dad" Lily says and they cry into each other arms. "You have to take me back don't you?" she says. "Yes. I'm sorry Lily but legally you belong to your mother and Jess belongs to me" he says despondently.

"It's okay. Just promise me that you won't be a stranger anymore Dad. I can't lose you now that I know who you are" Lily says. "You won't I promise. I love you too much for that Lily" he says kissing the top of her head. "When do we leave?" she asks. "Well I don't see why you have to go back straight away. We should be able to spend some time together before you have to go back" he says. "So when?" she asks crossing her fingers that it will be sooner rather than later. "This weekend. That way we can spend the week together before you leave. I also have to talk to your mom" Finn says. "No need, I took care of that" Lily says crossing her fingers behind her back.

"You remind me so much of your mom Lily" her dad says running his fingers through her hair. "Good. She's amazing" Lily says. "I know. So are you" Finn says. They share one last hug before Lily goes out to talk to her grandma. "So?" Carole asks. "Operation Parent Trap is officially on!" Lily says jumping up and down and hugging her grandma. "What are you two so excited about?" Finn asks suspiciously. "Nothing" Carole and Lily say in unison but as he walks away they share a secret smile. Everything was going according to plan.

It was the weekend and Finn and Lily were in the car on the way to the hotel in New York. It was time for Lily to mention certain little details that she may have forgotten to mention when they arranged this little trip. "Dad?" she asks. "Yes Lily?" he responds. "I may have told you a little white lie" she says nervously. "Please don't tell me that you really are Jess and that you've just been playing a game with me this entire time" Finn says laughing. "No I'm definitely Lily" she says. "Then what is it?" he asks. "Mom doesn't exactly know that we're coming" Lily says. "She doesn't?" Finn asks. "No. Actually she doesn't know anything about this at all. She still thinks that Jess is me" Lily says.

"You mean to tell me that you've dragged me all the way to another state to see someone who doesn't even know I'm coming?" Finn says his voice filled with anger. "Well I'm sure Jess will have told her by the time we get to New York. It is like a 9 hour drive after all" Lily says shuffling back in her seat. "Okay as long as she knows. I don't want to spring this on her at the last minute" Finn says in a warning voice. "She will" Lily says lying through her teeth as she knows that Jess won't be saying anything to their mom about their dad being there.

_Jess_

"Mom, Brody can you come in here?" Jess asks. "Sure what is it honey?" her mom asks. "Uncle Kurt and I have arranged an engagement surprise for the two of you" Jess says sharing a knowing glance with her uncle. "You have?" her mom asks sounding suspicious. "Yes. We arranged a family vacation to a hotel to celebrate your engagement" Jess says. "But you hate Brody. You made that pretty clear when you broke his nose" her mom says sounding suspicious.

"Can't a girl do something nice for her mother? I realize that if Brody is going to be in my life for an extended period of time I need to get used to him and this would be the perfect way to do it" Jess says looking innocent. "Are you trying to pull some cruel prank on us kid?" Brody asks. "No. You're going to be my stepdad and I want to get to know you. Which is why me and Uncle Kurt are going to be joining you on this trip" Jess says. "Well that makes it just about the perfect weekend from hell" Brody says groaning. "I try to do something nice for you and that's all you can say? Better change your attitude or I'll deck you again" Jess says looking fierce.

"Nobody needs to deck anybody. This was a lovely gesture Lily, thank you" her mom says hugging her. "Just because I'm tolerating him doesn't mean I like him. He's not my dad" Jess whispers in her mom's ear as they hug. "Your cooperation is all I ask" her mom says before pulling away. "What do you say to Lily and Kurt for arranging this Brody?" my mom says sounding as if she's talking to a little child and not a grown man. "Thank you" Brody says grumpily.

Jess and Kurt leave the room and then start talking excitedly. "The plan worked it actually worked!" she says jumping up and down. "Did you ever doubt your Uncle Kurt?" Kurt asks looking mock offended. "Of course not. Your plan is genius. They'll be back together before the weekend's out and we'll be rid of Mr Fake Tan" Jess says. "Do you want to call your sister and tell her it's on?" Kurt asks. "Yeah I think so" Jess says. "I'll leave you to it then" he says.

Kurt walks out and Jess picks up her phone to call her sister. "Lily it's on. We'll see you at the plaza tomorrow!" Jess says excitedly into the phone. "Can't wait!" Lily replies and they excitedly discuss the rest of their plan before Jess hangs up. Finally after thirteen years her parents are going to meet again!

They arrive quite late at the hotel. "Brody can we go upstairs? I'm really tired" her mom says. "How about we just have a few drinks at the bar first?" Brody suggests. "Okay if you really want" she says kissing him. Jess makes a gagging noise behind them and Kurt has to cover her mouth before they hear her. "I know they're sickening but you have to be more subtle" he hisses into Jess' ear. "Okay, okay" she says. She gets out her phone and sends a quick text to Lily.

_We are headed to the bar. Make sure you are there in five minutes. J xxx_

A few seconds later her phone buzzes with a reply

_Already there. We're at the table in the corner. L xxxx_

Jess smiles to herself. Step two of the plan is about to go into motion. They sit down at the table in the opposite corner to Lily and Finn. She waits and hears the cough from Lily that is her cue to say her line. "Mom, isn't that Dad? He looks like the guy from the picture you gave me?" Jess says. "Oh my gosh we have to get out of here now" Rachel says but Jess notices the smile that lights up across her face as she sees Finn. She tries to get up but she is too late. Jess' dad Finn Hudson is walking towards them.

Review?


	8. Finchel Reunion Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Parent Trap. All rights go to RIB and Disney. I do own Jess Hudson and Lily Berry.

A/N: There will be a lot more Finchel interaction in this chapter. I just wanted you guys to know that after tomorrow's update there will be no new chapters for two weeks as I'm going on holiday.

Chapter 7: Finchel Reunion Part 2

_Rachel_

Oh my gosh! Finn Hudson was here, at the same hotel as her. This couldn't be happening. She hadn't seen him for thirteen years and she wasn't expecting to see him now. She felt like she was back in high school again, the way her heart used to pound every time she saw him. "Finn?" she asks looking confused. She almost feels like she has to ask just to check that he's really there and that she's not imagining. She has done that before. She once woke up after a dream about Finn and called Brody his name. "Hey, Rach" he says shooting her one of his goofy grins. "You sound like you were expecting to see me?" she says sounding confused. "I was" he says simply. "Hey babe" Brody says coming over and putting his arm around her. "Who's this?" Finn asks looking jealous.

"I'm Brody. Her agent. Oh yeah and her fiancé" Brody says clutching Rachel towards him. She wriggles out of his grasp feeling uncomfortable. "No need to be so possessive Brody" she says sounding angry. "What am I supposed to think? He's your ex-husband and he just suddenly shows up here" Brody says. "I didn't know he was coming I swear" Rachel says. "Wait you didn't?" Finn asks. "No" Rachel says. Finn takes out his phone and begins to text.

_-You said your mom knew about this! Dad_

_-Necessary lie Dad, sorry xxx L_

"Why are you here Finn?" Rachel asks suspiciously. "Just on a family vacation with Jess" says Finn realising that he can't suddenly tell her that he's actually got her kid and she's got his. "Who's Jess?" Brody asks. "Wow you really are slow aren't you man? Jess is my kid" Finn says poking Brody. "Just asking man" Brody says shooting him a glare. "Did I ever mention that Lily had a twin?" Rachel says innocently. Finn has to smother a giggle when he sees Brody's face.

"So his kid is the twin sister of your kid?" Brody says looking confused. "Dude do we have to spell it out for you? We had twins, I have one, she has the other one!" Finn says. "Okay got it. You don't have to act like I'm retarded man" Brody says. The two men glare at each other for a few seconds and then Rachel interrupts. "Brody, I think Finn and I need to talk. Can you go up to our room please? And take Lily with you" Rachel says. Finn quickly texts Lily (the actual one).

_-Go hang out with Jess I know you're dying to. Dad_

_-Thanks Dad! See you later. Hope it goes well with Mom xxx L_

Then Rachel and Finn walk out of the hotel and into the hotel garden.

_Finn_

"You could have called me to say that you were getting married to some other guy" Finn says. They are standing about five feet apart even though both he and she are dying to get closer. Even when they are apart, the invisible tether is pulling them together. "I know. I was going to. I felt that once I called you though it was really over. I couldn't pretend anymore that we were going to get back together one day" Rachel says looking down at the floor away from Finn.

"We've been divorced for 13 years Rach" Finn says. Man way to state the obvious. "I know but don't you ever just imagine? Imagine you, me, Lily and Jess together as one big happy family" Rachel says sounding wistful. "Yeah, yeah I do" Finn says. "But I love Brody" Rachel says. "Why? He seems like a jerk. I'm sure he doesn't love you the way I did. The way you deserved" he says. He tries to reach out for her hand but she pulls away. "He loves me. Isn't that enough?" she asks. "You know it isn't. He'll never love you the way I do" Finn says. Their faces meet, and he leans in to kiss her.

"We can't do this. We broke up for a reason" Rachel says. "Yeah. You." Finn says. "No not just me. You didn't want to give up your dreams either" Rachel says angrily. "But I was willing to fight for you. You forced me to give in. I never wanted to divorce you. I always loved you. Still do. And I know you love me too" Finn says. "Of course I do. You were my first love. And first loves last forever. But I'm engaged Finn" she says.

"But I'm the one you really want to be with. Just admit it. I know it and you know it too" Finn says. "Why couldn't you have done this after you left? Or in the years after that? Why now?" Rachel asks tears running down her face. "Because I thought you hated me. A part of me hated me too for giving up on us so easily. You wanted me gone so I left you alone" Finn says. "Well I didn't okay? I loved you and still do but it's too late. I'm taken" Rachel says. "It's never too late" Finn says. Rachel starts to run away from him but Finn softly begins to sing and Rachel turns around.

Finn:

I used to think one day I'd tell the story of us

How we met and the sparks flew instantly

And people would say they're the lucky ones

Rachel:

I used to know my place was the spot next you

Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat

Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on

(With each line of the song Rachel and Finn move closer together)

Finn:

Oh, a simple complication

Miscommunications lead to fallout

So many things that I wish you knew

So many walls up I can't break through

(Finn and Rachel run through the hotel garden, on opposite sides and reach the fountain. When they're there they circle the fountain, never touching but not breaking eye contact)

Both:

Now we're standing alone in a crowded room

And we're not speaking

And I'm dying to know, is it killing you

Like it's killing me, yeah

Rachel:

I don't know what to say since the twist of fate

When it all broke down

And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

Next chapter

Rachel:

How'd we end up this way?

See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy

Finn:

And you're doing your best to avoid me

Finn:

I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us

Rachel:

How I was losing my mind when I saw you here

Finn:

But you held your pride like you should have held me

(Finn tries to reach out and hold Rachel but she pulls away again)

Rachel:

Oh, I'm scared to see the ending

Finn:

Why are we pretending this is nothing?

Rachel:

I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how

Finn:

I've never heard silence quite this loud

Both:

Now we're standing alone in a crowded room

And we're not speaking

And I'm dying to know, is it killing you

Like it's killing me, yeah

Finn:

I don't know what to say since a twist of fate

When it all broke down

And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

Rachel:

This is looking like a contest

Of who can act like they care less

But I liked it better when you were on my side

Finn:

The battle's in your hands now

But I would lay my armour down

If you said you'd rather love than fight

Rachel:

So many things that you wish I knew

But the story of us might be ending soon

Both:

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room

And we're not speaking

And I'm dying to know, is it killing you

Like it's killing me, yeah

Finn:

I don't know what to say since a twist of fate

When it all broke down

Rachel:

And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

Now, now

Finn:

And we're not speaking

And I'm dying to know is it killing you

Like it's killing me, yeah

(Finn and Rachel make their way closer together until they are facing each other. He takes her hand and this time she doesn't pull away)

Both:

And I don't know what to say since a twist of a fate

Cause we're going down

And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

Rachel:

The end

They finish the song pressed right up against each other. On an impulse Finn leans forward and presses his lips against Rachel's. She doesn't pull away. In fact she deepens the kiss, her tongue diving inside his mouth. But then Rachel trips on the edge of the fountain and they both fall in. They still continue the kiss for a few more seconds until Rachel pulls away. "This was a bad idea" she says getting up and shaking the water out of her hair. "You can't deny our musical chemistry" Finn says. "No but I also can't deny that I'm engaged. I'm not a cheater Finn. You of all people know how much that cheating can hurt people. I won't do that to Brody" Rachel says.

Finn grabs her hand. "So you're going to break my heart instead? He'll never love you like I do" he says. "I don't have a choice" she says. "Yes you do. Me" Finn says. "Finn I can't hurt him the way I hurt you with Puck. I have to do this. Even if it means breaking my own heart" she says. She runs away crying and leaves Finn sopping wet in the fountain.

_Jess_

"We're not going back to our room. Let's follow them" Jess says once Brody, Finn and Rachel leave. "Should we really?" Lily asks. "Don't you want to see how our plan is working?" Jess asks. "Okay I do. I really do" Lily says. "Then come on. Let's go" Jess says. The two girls laugh, Jess grabs Lily's hand and they run out into the hotel gardens.

They follow their parents out into the garden and hide behind some hedges whilst their parents sing together. They share a smile because their plan seems to be working so well so far. Then they see them kiss and the twins have to try very hard not to get over excited and be spotted by their parents. And then it all goes wrong. They watch as their mom and dad fall in the fountain and then as their mom runs away. "I have to go talk to him" Jess says appearing out from behind the bush. Lily pulls her arm back. "Are you nuts? We weren't supposed to be eavesdropping" Lily says. "Dad won't care. He needs us right now" Jess says. She walks out from behind the bush with Lily following close behind.

"Dad?" Jess says. "Lily?" he asks. "No its Jess. The real Jess. Well Lily's here too but she's there" Jess says pointing behind her. "Jess, I missed you so much" Finn says hugging her. "I missed you too Dad" Jess says. "What happened? I'm so sorry she rejected you Dad" Jess says. "She didn't. Not really. She still loves me. She just doesn't want to cheat on that Brody guy" Finn says. "We're working on that Dad" Lily says.

"What does that mean?" Finn asks looking from one daughter to the other worriedly. "It means leave it to us" Jess says giving Lily a secret smile. "I'd better go. Mom's probably looking for me" Jess says. "You still haven't told her, have you?" Finn says giving Jess his disappointed look. "No, I'm sorry Dad. But if we tell her then she'll leave and take Lily back to New York. And she can't do that until the weekend's over if our plan's going to work" Jess says.

"Okay, I just don't like you lying to your mom" Finn says. "It's only for a couple more days. You want her back don't you?" Jess says. "Of course I do. More than anything" Finn says. "Then trust us" Lily says. "You girls better get to bed. It's late" Finn says. "Fine. We love you Dad" Jess and Lily say giving their dad a goodnight kiss. "Looks like we need to move on to the next stage of the plan" Jess says. "Yeah it does" Lily says and they walk back to the hotel arms linked.

A/N: I wanted to thank jg13145 whose review inspired my choice of song used in this chapter. The song was Story Of Us-Taylor Swift. All rights go to owners.

Review?


	9. Telling Rachel

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Parent Trap. All rights go to RIB and Disney. I do own Jess Hudson and Lily Berry.

A/N: Like I said last time this will be my last update for 2 weeks as I'm going on holiday and won't have my computer. I will try to update as soon as I get back though. Rachel and Brody will actually find out about the switch this chapter.

Chapter 8: Telling Rachel

_Finn_

He couldn't believe that Rachel had rejected him the previous night. Sure Brody was attractive and less clumsy than he was but they had chemistry. Always had and always would. She was the love of his life and he thought he was the love of hers. Then why wouldn't she just drop the douchebag and be with him? Still the twins said they had a plan. So maybe this would work out after all. He didn't even come here to be with Rachel. He came because he wanted to get his daughter back. And then he saw her. All the old feelings came rushing back to him. He remembered why he fell in love with her in the first place.

"Dad, come on let's go down to the pool" Lily says. "Is it not a little cold?" Finn asks. "Not for me. I love swimming. Come on, let's go" Lily says. He walks out of the room not seeing his daughter texting behind him.

-_Dad's coming down to the pool. Is Mom? L xxx_

_-Yeah but she's insisting on bringing Brody. Luckily he takes forever to get ready so we have a small window. J xxx_

They walk out to the pool together. Rachel and Jess are heading towards them so Lily pushes out a chair next to the pool. All Finn has eyes for is Rachel. He doesn't notice the chair until it's too late. He trips and is sent tumbling into the pool. "Mom go help him!" Jess says to her mother as she notices her dad falling in the pool. After a moment's hesitation her mom takes off her sarong and dives into the pool to help Finn. "Rachel?" Finn questions as she drags him up to the surface. "Can you swim from here? You're a little heavy for me" Rachel says. Finn laughs and they swim back to the edge of the pool, holding hands.

Rachel helps Finn onto a lounger. "Are you okay?" she asks. "My head hurts a little" he admits. "It looks like its bleeding" Rachel says. "Could you kiss it better?" Finn asks innocently. "Sure" she says placing a light kiss on his cut. "Definitely feels better" Finn says. "We need to get you a plaster" Rachel says looking embarrassed. She gets a first aid kit from one of the hotel workers. "You were always good at making me feel better" Finn says. "You were the only that could. Make me feel better that is" Rachel admits.

"That's because we're meant to be. You know it and I know it. It's only a matter of time" Finn says staring into Rachel eyes. "Do I?" Rachel asks. "I think you do" Finn says. Rachel moves closer to Finn and their lips are about to meet when they are interrupted. "Am I interrupting something?" Brody asks. "No you're not interrupting anything" Rachel says standing up and moving away from Finn. "Why are you hanging out with your ex-husband?" Brody asks looking angry.

"He just fell in the pool that's all. I was helping him" Rachel says looking awkwardly down at her feet. "Okay. Just checking" Brody says still looking suspicious. Then behind him Lily and Jess appear. "Hello" they say in unison. "Oh my gosh, there are two of you" Brody says his head flicking between Jess and Lily. "I told you that Lily was a twin. This is Jess Hudson, my other daughter" Rachel says pointing at Lily. "Well actually I'm Jess" Jess says stepping forward. "We switched places Mom. I've been in Ohio with Dad whilst Jess has been in New York with you. So Brody you've already met Jess. She's the one who punched you" Lily says smirking.

"How exactly did this happen?" Rachel asks looking confused. "We met at the camp in California. Lily was my roommate. I came up with this whole idea to switch places so that we could each meet our other parent" Jess says. "I can't believe this, so you switched places on us?" Rachel says. "Yes" Finn, Jess and Lily says at the same time. Rachel starts to cry. "I can't believe you're both here. Both of my girls. I never thought I'd see you again Jess" she says giving Jess a hug. Then she hugs Lily. "You're not angry with us?" Lily questions. "No. I'm just so glad that you're here together again. I never thought it would happen" Rachel says.

"I'll leave you guys to catch up" Finn says leaving the girls with Rachel. Brody also uncomfortably walks away. "Could you do something for me?" Rachel asks her daughters. "Anything Mom" they say together. "Can you sing with me? It's something I've always wanted to do" Rachel says. "Of course" Jess says. Each daughter takes one of their mother's hands and they walk into the hotel ballroom.

_Lily_

It was so good to see her mom again. She had missed her during her days in Ohio. And the fact that she, her mom and Jess were singing together made the reunion even sweeter. She and Jess stood at one side of the stage and their mom stood at the other. She begins to sing (A/N: I had to change some of the lyrics to make it appropriate)

Lily:

I'm five years old

It's getting cold

I've got my big coat on

Jess:

I hear your laugh

And look up smiling at you

I run and run

Lily:

Past the pumpkin patch

And the tractor rides

Look now- the sky is gold

I hug your legs and fall asleep

On the way home

Jess:

I don't know why all the tress change in the fall

I know you're not scared of anything at all

Lily:

Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away

Rachel:

But I know I had the best day with you today

Lily:

I'm thirteen now

And don't know how my friends

Could be so mean

Jess:

I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys

Rachel:

And we drive and drive

Until we found a town

Far enough away

Lily:

And we talk and window shop

Until I've forgotten all their names

Jess:

I don't know who I'm gonna talk to

Now at school

Lily:

I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you

Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay

Rachel:

But I know I had the best day

With you today

Jess:

I have an excellent father

His strength is making me stronger

Lily:

God smiles on my sister

Inside and out it's better than I am

Jess:

I grew up in a pretty house

And I had space to run

And I had the best days with you

Lily:

There is a video

I found from back when I was three

Jess:

You set up a paint set in the kitchen

And you're talking to me

Rachel:

It's the age of princesses and pirate ships

And the seven dwarves

Lily:

Daddy's smart

And you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world

Jess:

Now I know why all the trees change in the fall

I know you were on my side

Lily:

Even when I was wrong

And I love you for giving me your eyes

Jess:

Staying back and watching me shine

All:

And I didn't know if you knew

So I'm taking this chance to say

That I had the best day

With you today

They finish the song and Rachel embraces both of her daughters. "We love you Mom" they say. "I love you guys too" she says. "Promise me something?" Jess asks. "Anything honey" Rachel says. "Don't let me go again" Jess says. "I won't. I promise you I won't" Rachel says. "We have a surprise for you later on" Lily says. "What is it?" Rachel asks suspiciously. "We're not going to tell you. That's the surprise. Kurt is going to take you to the hotel spa whilst we get it ready" Lily says. "Okay. You're not going to even give me a little clue?" Rachel asks. "No" they say together.

Lily and Jess head back to Lily and Rachel's room. They lay out a dress, take a handwritten note from their dad and place it on top of the dress. "Do you think this is going to work?" Lily asks. "Of course it is. They have undeniable chemistry. It's just a matter of bringing it back.

Rachel arrives back from her spa trip refreshed. She walks into the room and Jess and Lily jump out at her. "Woah guys you have got to stop doing that weird appearing out of nowhere twin thing" Rachel says. "Sorry. But we have the first part of your surprise" Jess says presenting their mom with the dress. "What is this?" Rachel asks curiously. "Just put it on. We'll take you to the next part of your surprise in a minute" Lily says.

Rachel puts on the dress and her daughters escort her down to the fountain where she and Finn sung last night. Only now it is lit up with lights and candles and a romantic dinner. And there's Finn of course looking as handsome as ever. "Did you girls do all this?" she asks. "Sit back and enjoy" they say backing away to leave their parents to talk.

_Rachel_

"Hello I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be your waiter this evening" Kurt says appearing with a tray of food. "Kurt you were in on this?" Rachel asks incredulously. "Any excuse to wear a costume" he says winking before giving them their food. "So how have you been Rach? We never did actually get the chance to catch up" Finn says. "Well other than our daughters pulling a switch on us, I've been great. Done a lot of theatre work, won several Tony's" Rachel says. "I've been following you" Finn says. "Following me?" Rachel asks. "Well not you exactly, your career. I saw you win every single one of your Tony's on TV" Finn says.

"Why didn't you ever come and see my first show? You said you would" Rachel asks. "I did. I was right at the back. I was going to come and see you after but I didn't know if you wanted to see me. So I left the…." he says but doesn't get the chance to finish because he is interrupted by Rachel. "You left the necklace. And the white roses. I loved them" Rachel says. "Really?" Finn asks. "Really. I'm wearing the necklace right now" she says taking out the half heart necklace. "I never understood why it only had one half though" Rachel says.

"Because the other half belongs to me. When we finally get together again I'll give you the other half. Because only then will your heart be whole" Finn says. "But I'm with Brody. We're never going to be together again Finn" Rachel says tired of repeating the same thing over and over again. "Yes we are. And do you know how I'm sure of that?" Finn says. "How?" Rachel asks. "Because I have the other half with me. And I'm going to give it to you. I'm that sure that we're going to be together one day" Finn says attaching the other half of the heart to her necklace.

"How can you be so sure?" Rachel asks. "Because you're Rachel Berry. You're the one. My one and only" Finn says. Music starts playing and Finn stands up. "Rachel Berry will you dance with me?" he asks. "Yes. I would love to" she says and they slow dance under the stars together. "What do you do now then?" Rachel asks. "I'm still a teacher. Actually I'm working at McKinley. I'm their music teacher and the glee club director" Finn says. "That's great. I'm so happy you followed your dream" Rachel says. "And I'm so happy you followed yours" Finn says.

Their faces inch closer together and this time there is nothing there to stop them. They kiss and this time Rachel doesn't pull away. Their kiss deepens and Finn takes her hand and they run back to their hotel room. "What about Brody and the kids?" Rachel asks. "Brody is at the bar, the kids are in my room" Finn says. They continue to kiss and Finn lays Rachel down on the bed. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks. She nods and they begin to tear off each other's clothing. They spend the rest of the evening reconnecting.

Rachel wakes up the next morning her arms around Finn's waist. She shakes him to wake him up. "Finn you need to go before Brody gets back" she says. "Surely he probably just conked out in the girls room" Finn says sleepily. "Look last night was wonderful but it will never happen again. I'm marrying Brody" Rachel says. "How can you deny it? You were there last night, you still love me. You told me so" Finn says. "Maybe but it's over. I'm getting married. You need to move on" Rachel says. "What if I don't want to?" Finn says. "You have to. And so do I" Rachel says. She pushes him out the door and slams it behind him. Then she falls onto her bed crying because she may have just lost the only guy she's ever really loved.

A/N: So that's it. The last chapter before I go away. Like I said I will try to update as soon as I get back and I get back on the 13th August so the next update will be about two weeks from now. The song used in this chapter was The Best Day-Taylor Swift (as you may have guessed, I love her music!). All rights go to owners.

Review?


	10. Heading Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Parent Trap. All rights go to RIB and Disney. I do own Jess Hudson and Lily Berry though.

A/N: I know it's been way too long since I last updated but I'm back from holiday now and so updates will definitely be more frequent. I'm not sure exactly how many chapters this has left but there will be several more. On a different note, I still have three spots open for my new syoc New Directions: Take Two so if you're interested then check it out and submit.

Chapter 9: Heading Home

_Finn_

He hears a knock on his door early in the morning. He groans as even after all these years he's not a morning person. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and walks over to the door. "Rach?" he says looking confused. "I just wanted to let you know that we're all checked out and Brody, Lily and I are heading back to New York" Rachel says. She starts to walk away but Finn runs after her. "But you weren't supposed to be leaving until this evening. The girls were really wanting to spend some last time together" Finn says grabbing her wrist.

"Is that the only reason?" Rachel says looking up at Finn. She can't help but stare into his eyes. "Of course not. I don't want you to go because I love you Rachel" Finn says. "That's not enough" she says and turns to walk away but his voice calls her back. "You know it is. You're just too scared to admit it" Finn says. Rachel just keeps walking. Is he right? Is the only reason she keeps insisting she wants to marry Brody because she's too scared to give it a second chance with Finn?

Finn catches up to her and blocks her way to the lobby. "Finn this is immature and childish" she says trying to move his arm out of the way. "Whatever it takes. I'll tell Brody about last night" Finn says. "You can't threaten me if you want me back Finn. That's not how it works" Rachel says. "I will get you back. You know that whatever happens, no matter who you're with or what you say you feel for him it's always going to come back to just you and me. You have my heart Rachel, nothing's ever going to change that. And if I have to wait a thousand years for you to see that then I will" Finn says.

"Just move please" Rachel says but Finn can see a glimmer of tears in her eyes. He knows that his words have struck a chord with her. He steps aside to let her into the lobby but not before placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Tell me you didn't feel anything and I'll drop this" he says. "I can't" she says and walks away.

_Rachel_

"Hey sweetie" Brody says putting his arm around her. She hates that. She hates that he treats her like something he owns. She gives him a chaste peck on the cheek nothing more, but when he sees Finn walking towards them he turns the kiss into a snog. She hates that he has to do that. The ring's on her finger, he shouldn't need anything else. Finn never did. She mentally kicks herself for comparing Brody to Finn when she knows that Finn is so much better for her. Then why is she still with Brody? Finn was right. She's just too scared to get her heart broken again.

"How come your heart necklace has the other half attached to it now?" Brody asks. Shit, she thought he wouldn't notice. He's not exactly the smartest. "I went to dinner with Finn last night. It turns out he was the one who left the necklace all those years ago. He gave me the other half last night" Rachel says fiddling with the necklace. "Is that all that happened? You had dinner, he gave you the necklace. Is that it?" Brody says. "Not exactly" Rachel murmurs. "What else?" Brody says his voice becoming lower and more angry. "We slept together" Rachel says her voice quiet. Brody's hand flies back and he slaps her across the face. Seconds later Finn has run across the room and punched Brody in the face. "You don't deserve her!" he yells. "And you do?" Brody says. "We've known each other for 19 years. I've never once hit her. We have amazing chemistry, two kids together, yeah I think I deserve her a little more than you do" Finn says.

Brody is about to respond when the twins appear from behind their dad's back. Brody jumps in surprise. "Do you guys always do that?" he asks. "Yes" they say in unison. "Does it make you uncomfortable?" Jess asks. "Definitely" Brody says. "Then we're going to keep doing it" they say together. "Girls come on, be nice" Rachel says. "Absolutely not" Lily says. Rachel shoots her a warning glance and she quickly goes quiet.

"So I'm sending Lily down to spend Thanksgiving with you" Rachel says. "And Jess will come up to spend Christmas with you" Finn says. An awkward silence descends over all of them and then Finn breaks it and says "If you want to come down with Lily at Thanksgiving that's okay with me" Finn says. "Same for you with Jess at Christmas. Don't be a stranger Finn" Rachel says hugging him.

"While this is all very cute, we had a different idea in mind" Lily says. "We're you're parents, you have to do as we say" Finn says although he likes the sound of the twins' different idea. "Except that we're not going to tell you which one of us is which. You don't want to be taking the wrong kid back again do you?" Jess says. "I can tell" Rachel says. "Oh really?" Lily challenges. "That one is Lily" she says pointing to Jess. "Are you sure?" Jess says. "I think so" Rachel says. "But it's kind of difficult to be 100 % sure isn't it?" they both say at the same time. "Okay what's your plan?" Rachel says exasperated because the two really are too similar to tell the difference between. "You and Lily come back to Ohio with me and Dad. We all go on our annual camping trip together and when we get back, then and only then will we tell you which twin is which" Jess says.

"I'm in. I'd love to spend more time with Lily" Finn says and although this is true he really means that he wants to spend more time with Rachel. "Fine but Brody has to come too" Rachel says. "NO!" Finn, Lily and Jess yell. "Yes, otherwise I'm not coming" Rachel says. "It's okay Rach, I'm really not a camping person" Brody says. "See he's not a camping person. You can just meet him back in New York, Mom" Lily says. "No. This is a family camping trip and Brody will be part of our family so he has to come" Rachel says.

Secretly she doesn't want Brody to come with them. She wants it to be just her and Finn and the kids. But she can't trust herself around him. So she insists on Brody coming. "Fine, Ken can come" Jess says using her newfound nickname for Brody. "Then it looks like we're going to Ohio" Rachel says shrugging.

They fly back to Ohio, to Finn's house. He opens the door and gives everyone a quick tour. "So Lily and Jess can share, you and Brody can be in the bedroom down the hall and I'll be upstairs in my room" Finn says. Rachel gives him a quick kiss goodnight before retreating to her room with Brody. She wakes up in the middle of the night though. After being with Finn again, Brody just doesn't seem to feel right. They don't fit together. And so she sneaks out of her room, into Finn's and climbs into his bed. Unconsciously he wraps his arms around her. And they fit.

A/N: Chapter updates should be daily now that I'm back. Remember to check out my syoc.

Review?


	11. The Camping Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Parent Trap. All rights go to RIB and Disney. Jess Hudson and Lily Berry are mine though.

Chapter 10: The Camping Trip

_Finn_

He wakes up with Rachel's arms wrapped around him. Holy shit! She wasn't there when he went to bed, he's sure of it. He shakes her awake. "What the hell, Rach?" he asks. "Okay I know I shouldn't have snuck into your room" she says awkwardly. "No but I'm glad you're here" he says. "Really?" she asks. "Of course" he says. "When are you going to break up with Brody? You can't deny that you like me Rach" Finn says. "No I can't. I'm going to break up with him when we get back from the camping trip. I promise" she says. "Good" he says and kisses her. "But I'm not sure if I want to jump straight back into a relationship with you either. We didn't exactly work out well last time" Rachel says.

"We were young then. We're different people now. The girls don't need so much looking after; we could work it out so both our dreams turn out. Will you at least think about it?" Finn says. "I will. I really will" Rachel says smiling. He leans forward and kisses her again. Little do they know that there are not completely alone.

_Lily_

"Jess get over here" she whispers to the girl behind her. They are on the landing outside their dad's bedroom. The door is open a crack and they can see their parents kissing. "You have to take a photo" Jess says. "My phone's in the room" Lily says frowning. "I'll grab it. Uncle Kurt told me that in high school their kisses could last ten minutes or more" Jess says laughing. She grabs Lily's phone off the nightstand and takes a picture through the door. She quickly texts Uncle Kurt with the picture.

_Look how cute xxx L_

He replies almost instantly to her text.

_Plan's definitely working! K_

"Should we go back into our room?" Lily asks uncertain of eavesdropping on their parents. Jess however had no such qualms. She drags Lily over to their door and they press their ears against it. They smile when they realise that their mom is breaking up with Brody and that there's a chance that their parents could be getting back together. "The plan's working" Lily says with a hint of a smile. "I told you it would" Jess says winking. "Now we just need to turn that maybe into a yes!" Lily says.

Jess looks over the banister just to check that they are alone and that Brody hasn't woken up yet. She sees him walking up the stairs. "Lily" she whispers behind her. "What?" Lily asks coming to join her at the banister. Jess points and Lily sees Brody too. "Shit" she says. "Cover the door, I'll distract him" she says. "Hey Ken!" she yells. "Where's your mom?" he asks ignoring her insult. "Isn't she in your room?" Jess asks feigning innocence. "Cut the crap, where is she?" Brody snarls. "If I knew, I wouldn't tell you" Jess says. Brody pushes past her and Lily and opens the door to Finn's room.

_Brody_

He strides in to see Rachel and Finn cuddled up together in bed. "What the hell is going on Rachel?" he yells. "I sleepwalk. I guess I ended up here" Rachel says shrugging. "You're a worse liar than your pathetic daughters. Cut the crap and tell me the truth!" Brody yells.

Rachel walks over to him and punches him right on the nose. "Don't you dare talk about my daughters that way!" she yells. "Rach came in here last night wanting to talk. It got really late and she just fell asleep. That's all man I swear" Finn says. "Are you sure?" Brody says looking dubious. "Absolutely" Finn says. "Okay well I'm going to have breakfast, coming to join me Rachel?" Brody asks.

"Brody we're eating on the road remember? We've got to get an early start if we're going to get to Lake Erie on time" Rachel says. "Okay well I'll meet you out in the car" Brody says. "Okay" Rachel says and he closes the door behind him.

"You didn't have to do that" Rachel says to Finn. "Yes I did. I want you to be able to break up with him not the other way round" Finn says. "And why's that?" Rachel asks. "Because then I'll know you've really let him go. You are engaged to the guy after all. You must have had feelings for him at some point" Finn says. "Maybe. But my only feelings now are for the cute guy right in front of me" Rachel says. They kiss. Then they walk out the bedroom door and bump in to the twins.

_Jess_

"How long have you two been here?" Rachel asks sternly. "Not that long" Lily says. "Lily Caroline Berry, how long?" Rachel asks glaring. "For your entire conversation even before Brody came in. By the way Mom, I was wondering if you could change my last name to Hudson" Lily says. "It's not good to eavesdrop but I'll let you off this time if you never do it again" Rachel says. "I won't, Mom. Where did we land on the last name?" Lily asks. "If it's okay with your dad then it's okay by me" Rachel says. "It's okay" Finn says putting his arm around Rachel. The twins share a smile.

"Meet us out in the car okay" Rachel says. "Okay" Jess and Lily say in unison. "So what's the plan? How are we breaking up Mom and Brody?" Lily asks. "Why do I always have to come up with the plans?" Jess asks. "Because you're so good at them" Lily says. "Very true. And I'm one step ahead of you" Jess says. "Ha I knew you had I plan! What is it?" Lily asks. "Whipped cream underpants" Jess admits smiling. "Perfect" Lily says high fiving Jess. They take their bags to the car and put them in the back seat. Brody was walking in front of Jess and she slips the whipped cream into his underpants. She had already put some in last night but she'd added extra. She thought Brody would notice but he's clearly not very smart.

The car gets moving and Brody starts shifting in his seat. "Is something wrong Brody?" Rachel asks. "Could we stop? I need the loo" Brody says. "There's a rest stop in a couple of miles. Can you wait until then?" Finn asks. "Sure" Brody says. They stop and a few minutes later Brody runs out of the restroom screaming. "What Brody?" Rachel asks. "Whipped cream in my underpants! It was them!" Brody says. "You are such a girl" Jess says laughing. "Can I change?" Brody asks. "No, we have to keep going to get to Lake Erie on time" Finn says and he shares a secret smile with the girls.

They arrive at the Lake about 2 hours later. The girls slip big stones into Brody's backpack. They start off on the Buckeye trail but about ten minutes later Brody has to stop. "What's up Ken, back hurting?" Lily asks with a glimmer in her eye. "You put something in there didn't you?" Brody asks glaring at her. "Maybe" she says jumping over the rocks. He checks his backpack and finds stones in there. "You little…" he starts to say but he stops himself because he knows Rachel is listening.

"Brody hurry up. We want to reach the campsite at Hocking Hills State Park before nightfall" Finn calls behind him. "Could you pass my water?" Brody asks Lily. "Sure" she says. She picks up the water, opens the lid and tips it right over Brody's head. "What the hell did you do that for?" Brody asks. "I'm sorry you said you wanted water. You didn't specify where" Lily says smirking and walking off.

They continue walking for a few miles when Jess spots a rattlesnake. She points at it then raises her eyebrows at Lily and points at Brody. Lily nods and Jess places the rattlesnake around Brody's neck. He doesn't seem to notice until the snake has wrapped itself around his neck. "SNAKE!" he yells but he is quickly shut up by the snake wrapping itself around his throat. "HELP!" he yells but his yell is muffled by the snake. Jess picks the snake. "It's a timber rattlesnake. They're pretty dangerous. You're lucky it didn't bite you" Jess says taking it and putting it gently back down.

"You tried to kill me!" Brody yells at her. "You'll never prove it" Lily says and Jess walks off and catches up with their parents. Lily however stays behind with Brody. "What you little twerp?" Brody asks when he sees Lily staring at him. "You don't have any mosquito repellent do you?" she asks. "No" Brody says. "There are mozzies everywhere here. Here use mine" Lily says. She hands him a bottle full of a clear solution. "Why should I trust you?" he asks raising his eyebrows. "Take it or not, but you're going to get eaten alive without repellent" Lily says. He takes it and rubs it all over himself. Lily smiles and silently laughs as she sees the mosquitos come and attack him.

They are almost at the campsite when Jess spots something they can use for another prank. "Poison Ivy!" she says gleefully. "How are we going to pick it without getting poisoned?" Lily asks dubiously. "Gloves" Jess says holding up hers. She picks the poison ivy up and when Brody isn't looking shoves it in his hands. It doesn't take long before he is covered in a red itchy rash. "What is this?!" Brody yells. He is so loud that Rachel comes back. "Looks like you picked up some poison ivy" she says. "Those little bastards!" Brody mutters under his breath but Rachel hears him. "It was not my girls Brody and if it was it's only because you are horrible to them" Rachel says angrily. "And what they're doing to me isn't? They're trying to kill me!" Brody says.

"They're kids, they're just having a little fun" Rachel says shrugging and walks off to rejoin Finn. "What's going on?" he asks confused. "The girls are playing a few tricks on Brody" Rachel says smiling. "Good, he deserves it" Finn says and they continue walking and talking.

They reach the camp late in the evening. After dinner is over Brody gets up. "I'm going to take a large sleeping pill and go to bed. Not that I'll get any sleep with all these mosquitos biting me" Brody says. "What's your repellent?" Finn asks. Brody hand over the bottle and Finn smells it. "It's sugar and water, no wonder you're covered in bites" Finn says handing it back to him and trying to smother a laugh.

Brody glares at the twins and then walks back to his tent, bashing two sticks together. "What are you doing?" Rachel asks confused. "I'm scaring away mountain lions. I don't want to be eaten" Brody says. Rachel gives him a wide eyed stare. "There are no mountain lions are there?" he asks. "No. Not for a long time" Finn says sharing another smile with his daughters. Brody storms off back to his tent. "Okay girls you've had your fun now stop torturing Brody" Rachel says. "You're breaking up with him anyway so what's the problem?" Lily asks.

"It's not nice so don't do it anymore. We have a few more days ahead of us so just try to be nice" Rachel says. The two girls fake groan and then say "Okay" while crossing their fingers behind their backs. Jess gives a big fake yawn and says "I'm going to bed". "Me too" Lily says and they walk off back to their tent.

"Do you think they'll listen?" Rachel says. "Not a chance in hell" Finn says and they walk back to their own tent, having managed to get Brody a tent on his own, so they could have some quality time.

Later in the evening Jess taps Lily on the shoulder. "It's time" she says. The girls sneak out of their tent to where Brody's tent is. "It's time for Ken to take a dip" Lily says smiling. They drag the inflatable mattress out. "He's so heavy. Guess Ken's not on as much of a diet as he says he is" Jess says winking at Lily. They drag him out to the Hockhocking river and let him float out. "Sweet dreams, Ken" Lily says and the twins share a high five before creeping back to their tent.

They are awoken by a loud scream the next morning. The girls and their parents run from their tents to see Brody fall off his air mattress into the river. The twins look over and see both their mom and dad trying to smother laughter but their mom glares at them so they look away. Brody emerges from the river, soaking wet. "That's it Rachel. I can't take this anymore. You have to choose. Me or them" he says. "Them" she says simply. "What?" he yells. "T-H-E-M. Them" Rachel says. "You can't make me choose anyone over my daughters" Rachel says. "You'll never find another agent as good as me" Brody says. "Oh trust me I will" Rachel says placing the ring in Brody's hand. "We're through" she says. Brody storms off and Jess yells after him "Don't get bitten by any rattlesnakes on your way back". "Thank you girls" Rachel says hugging her daughters. "So are we off the hook?" Lily asks. "Most certainly not. When we get back from this trip you are both grounded" Rachel says. The girls both groan but they then smile at each other because their plan has worked. Brody is gone.

A/N: So Brody's gone. But the story isn't over yet. I have worked out that there should be roughly two more chapters and an epilogue. Let me know what your favourite prank from this chapter was, I'd be interested to know.

Review?


	12. Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Parent Trap. All rights go to RIB and Disney. Jess Hudson and Lily Berry are mine however.

A/N: Like I said at the end of the last chapter, there will be two more chapters of this story and an epilogue. I haven't decided what the next story I'm going to write is but it will probably be a Finchel one as they are my favourite couple to write about-even now. If you guys have any ideas about what you'd like me to write next then leave them in the reviews as I value your opinions.

Chapter 11: Surprises

_A few weeks after the camping trip_

It was the night before Rachel and Lily were due to head back to New York. Rachel heard a knock at her bedroom door. "Come in" Rachel says. "Mom, we have a surprise for you" Lily says to her mom. "Please tell me it's not a rattlesnake" Rachel says having to smother a laugh at the memory of Brody's face as the snake wrapped itself round its neck. "No, nothing like that. Dad's involved in this particular surprise" Lily says. "No poison ivy, no whipped cream?" Rachel asks suspiciously. "No pranks of any kind. Those were special for Brody. This is just dinner, I promise" Lily says.

"Okay" Rachel says and Lily leads her down into the basement of the Hudson house. "Don't worry Dad didn't make the food!" Jess says as she pulls out the chair for her mom. "Let me guess, Carole did" Rachel says. "Actually we did" Jess says. "You can cook?" Rachel asks Jess. "Grandma taught me how. We wanted to make this meal special for you guys" Jess says. She and Lily back out of the room but Rachel and Finn know that they will be listening at the door.

"So why the special meal?" Rachel asks curiously. "It's our last night together and I thought we deserved something nice. But I can't cook so I asked the girls to sort something out for us" Finn says. "Some things never change" Rachel says laughing whilst twirling the pasta round her fork. "Vegan spaghetti and meatballs, my favourite" she says. "I remember" Finn says smiling. "It's going to be hard leaving tomorrow" Rachel says sorrowfully. "About that. I have some news" Finn says. "What is it?" Rachel asks. "I quit my job. Weeks ago actually, when we met at the hotel. And I got my old job in New York back" Finn says. "Just like that?" Rachel asks. "I was a good teacher, they'd just had someone quit. They were desperate and I was there" Finn says shrugging.

"Baby that's wonderful" Rachel says kissing him. "Are you sure about this? We didn't work out before in New York" she says. "Things are different now" Finn says. "Yes they are but one thing hasn't changed" Rachel says. "What's that?" Finn asks. "I still love you" Rachel says. "Me too" Finn says kissing her. "So what's happening now? Are we still getting the same flight tomorrow?" she asks. "Well I have to get some stuff sorted out here before we move so you probably should" Finn says. "Okay" Rachel says but she looks disappointed. "But this isn't goodbye. I'll be up with you in a few weeks" he says. "Can you be up in six?" Rachel asks. "I think so, why?" Finn asks.

"I have my 12 week ultrasound" Rachel says smiling. "Ultrasound? You're pregnant?" Finn says. "Yes" Rachel says. "Mine?" he asks. "Yes yours. From that night in the hotel" Rachel says. Finn's face lights up and he hugs her. "That's so great" he says. "I'm so glad it's yours and not Brody's" Rachel says. "I may have had to punch him if it was" Finn says and Rachel laughs. He kisses her and then picks her up and spins her around. "Finny, you're making me dizzy!" she says and Finn puts her down. He kisses her again and then he says "Can I have this dance, Ms Berry?" he asks her. "Of course Mr Hudson" she says and the music from Faithfully comes over the speakers. They dance together for the rest of the night before relocating to Finn's bedroom for some celebratory sex.

_At the airport the next day_

"So you're going to come up with Jess in six weeks right?" Rachel says at the airport gate. "Yes, she's super excited to see Lily and her future baby brother or sister" Finn says as the girls had overheard their conversation last night. "Well then I'll see you soon I guess" Rachel says giving Finn one last hug, but he turns it into a kiss. "Lily come on let's go" she calls to her daughter, who is giving her twin sister one last hug. "You know the plan right?" Jess whispers to her sister. "Yes, Uncle Kurt booked us tickets for a later flight. I'm going to distract Mom whilst you and dad get on the plane we were supposed to be on" Lily says. "You should probably use some of this" Jess says handing her some bottled water. "What for?" Lily asks. "Make it look like you're crying. We're not supposed to be seeing each other for six weeks" Jess says. The twins each use some of the bottled water and when they turn around they have wet cheeks.

Rachel detaches herself from Finn tears in her eyes. "See you soon" she says. "See you soon" he replies and they walk off in opposite directions with each of their girls, both staring behind at the other but only Finn knowing just how soon they really were going to see each other.

"We have to go back" Rachel says about five minutes after they have left Finn and Jess. "We can't Mom" Lily says. "But I can't go six weeks without him" Rachel says. "Mom trust me. You'll see Dad sooner than you think" Lily says. "Lily Caroline Hudson what are you up to?" Rachel asks suspiciously. "You'll find out soon enough" Lily says with a secret smile on her face. "Rows 15-30 are to board now" the air hostess says. "Come on Mom, let's go" Lily says but instead of walking to the plane Lily drags her the other way. "Lily we're supposed to be getting on the plane" Rachel says confused. "Yeah about that. Our flight's not for another 2 hours. Me and Uncle Kurt changed it" Lily says looking down. "What are you up to, Lily?" Rachel asks. "You'll find out soon enough" Lily says with a secret smile.

_At Rachel's apartment_

Finn and Jess had arrived at Rachel's apartment after their flight and they were in a rush to get everything done. "Dad you don't need to rush so much, we have 3 and a half hours before Mom and Lily get here" Jess says. "I'm sorry, I'm just nervous" Finn says. "You shouldn't be. She's going to say yes" Jess says. "Now I'm going to teach you how to cook" she says. "Really? Your grandma has been trying to teach me for years and she's had no success" Finn says.

"Well it will be so much more special if you've made the meal yourself so I'll help you. We'll do something easy that I know she loves" Jess says. "What exactly?" Finn asks. "Vegetarian pizza" Jess says. "That sounds hard" Finn says. "It isn't trust me" Jess says getting the bread mix and the flour out of the cupboard. "I have a more creative use for this" Finn says taking the flour and throwing some at Jess. "Hey not fair. You had a head start" Jess says but she starts throwing flour too and by the time they finish, they are covered in flour. "I'm thinking maybe we need a shower" Jess says laughing. "I think you're right" Finn says.

Several hours and a shower later Finn and Jess are putting the finishing touches on the apartment, pizza on the table and candles spaced around the room. They hear a key in the door. "Off you go Jess" Finn says gesturing to Lily's bedroom. "I'm going. Go get her Dad" Jess says smiling.

Rachel enters the apartment and is gobsmacked when she sees Finn there. "Finn what are you doing here?" she asks. "That's my cue to leave" Lily says and walks into her room. "I was never going to stay in Ohio. I was always planning to come here with you. I just wanted it to be a surprise" he says kissing her. "Best surprise ever" she says smiling. "Where's Jess?" she asks. "In Lily's room. I wanted this meal to be special" Finn says.

Rachel looks around the room. It is covered in candles and her favourite white roses and their song is playing. "This is incredible" Rachel says. "Like I said I wanted it to be special. I even made the pizza" he says. Rachel takes a bite and says "You can't have. It's edible!" she says. Finn laughs and says "Okay Jess helped a lot but I was involved. I sifted the flour" Finn says. Rachel laughs again and keeps eating the pizza. Finn takes Rachel's hand from across the table.

"Rachel, I've always loved you. Ever since the first time I saw you I have loved you. There's no one else I would rather have had my children. And even after 19 years I still love you in exactly the same way possibly even more now. You're still my beautiful star. So Rachel Berry will you marry me again?" Finn asks holding open the box containing the star ring he had given to her 19 years ago. "Yes. I would love nothing more than to marry you again!" Rachel says kissing him.

He slides the ring onto her finger. "I can't believe you kept this" she says staring down at her ring. "Of course I did. I mean you might have thrown it at me when I left but I still kept it. I knew I'd come back to you one day" Finn says kissing her. "I can't wait to be Mrs Hudson again" Rachel says. "Do you want to call the girls out here or shall I? You know they've been listening" Finn says. "Girls come out here" Rachel calls. Lily and Jess emerge from their room and look at their parents expectantly.

"Your dad and I are getting married again" Rachel says. Jess and Lily scream excitedly and hug their parents. "We're going to be bridesmaids" Jess says smiling. "We actually did it. Operation Parent Trap was a success" Lily says giving Jess a high five. "Yes it was" Finn says and he kisses his fiancé.

A/N: So Finchel are back together! Next chapter will be their wedding. Like I said if you guys have any ideas as to what my next Finchel story should be then feel free to leave them in the reviews. Next chapter is the last one and then the epilogue.

Review?


	13. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Parent Trap. All rights go to RIB and Disney. I do own Jess Hudson, Lily Hudson and future baby Hudson.

A/N: This is the last chapter of this story and then there will be an epilogue. Like I said at the end of the last chapter, if any of you guys have any ideas about what my next Finchel story should be then leave your ideas in the reviews. The date I use as their wedding date is a significant one-see if you can guess why (it's something that happened on that date not the date itself).

Chapter 12: The Wedding

14th February 2030

_Before the wedding (Rachel)_

It was the day of Rachel's second wedding. Hopefully this one actually stuck she thought. It had better as she was currently 6 months pregnant with her baby boy. She was even more excited today than I was 14 years ago. Rachel got to share this day not just with the love of her life but with her beautiful daughters as well. She twirled her heart necklace around a few times and then looked in the mirror. She is wearing a beautiful simple white strapless dress with a long train and a black bow that accentuates my bump. She feels like a fairytale princess and today she gets her happy ending with the guy she loves. She hears a knock at the door.

"Come in" she calls. Her daughters walk into the room. "Mom, you look incredible" Lily says. "Thank you. You guys look beautiful too" Rachel says looking at her incredibly grown up daughters in their long lilac dresses. Jess hands her mom her bouquet of white roses. "Hey your baby brother's kicking" Rachel says. Jess and Lily squeal excitedly and place their hands on Rachel's bump. "Wow he's really going to challenge Dad in our football games" Jess says. "You're going to have to learn how to play now mom, since I play now too" Lily says. "I know, don't remind me. The only time I played was in high school when half your dad's football team quit" Rachel says laughing. "Mom we need to go or you're going to be late" Jess says.

"Okay let's get this show on the road" Rachel says. Lily places her veil over her head and they walk out of the cabin. It was sunset and Rachel and Finn were getting married on Long Island Sound. It was perfect, far better than their first wedding.

_Before the wedding (Finn)_

Finn should have been nervous. But he wasn't. He was remarrying the love of his life. And he was sure that this time it was going to work out. They were really going to be a proper family, him, Rachel, Lily, Jess and their little baby boy. He hears a knock at the door. "Come in" he says. "Hey Dad, are you ready?" Jess asks. "As ready as I'm ever going to be" Finn says. "Well Uncle Kurt's waiting for you outside" Lily says. "Are you going to see your mom after this?" Finn asks. "Of course, we're the bridesmaids" Jess says. "Can you give this to her for me?" he says handing Jess a black box. "What is this?" Jess asks.

"It's a wedding present for your mom. Open it" Finn says. Jess opens the box to reveal a silver charm bracelet. "There's charm for each of us and when your brother is born we'll add another one for him" Finn says. "Dad it's beautiful. She's going to love it" Lily says hugging her dad. "Give her a kiss for me" Finn says. "Will do Dad" Jess says and she and Lily leave the cabin.

_At the wedding_

Rachel is just about to walk down the aisle when Jess remembers the bracelet box in her pocket. "Wait Mom. I've got something for you. Dad gave it to me. It's a wedding gift for you" Jess says. She hands over the black box. Rachel opens it to reveal the silver charm bracelet with its F, R, L & J charms. "It's beautiful" Rachel says her eyes tearing up. "He said you could add a charm for our brother when he's born" Lily says. "That's a great idea" Rachel says smiling. The music starts playing and Lily and Jess pick up Rachel's train. They walk down the aisle and everyone's gaze is fixed on Rachel. Hers however is on the man at the end of the aisle.

She hands her bouquet to Lily and takes Finn's hand. The minister begins to speak. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Rachel Barbra Berry and Finn Christopher Hudson in holy matrimony" the minister says. "If anyone can find any valid reason why these two may not be joined, may they speak now or forever hold their peace" he says. No one says anything so he continues. "Rachel and Finn have written their own vows for each other which they will say now. Finn you go first" the minister says.

"Words really can't describe how much you mean to me but I'm going to try. You make my heart complete Rachel. All those years when we were apart my heart was broken. And today it becomes whole again. You are the only one that I ever wanted. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, the girls and our son. I love you Rachel, just as you are. You are my beautiful star. I don't even have to look up to see the stars because the biggest star is right in front of me. I'm forever yours Rachel" he says. She has tears in her eyes by the end of his vows.

"Rachel it's your turn" the minister says turning to Rachel. "Finn, you gave me your heart which was the greatest gift of all for a girl like me- I was just an unpopular Jewish girl with a big nose but you made me feel loved. You made me feel like I was beautiful and special and worth something for once and you gave me your heart. In return I gave you mine. I became a broadway star because you believed in me. And that made me believe in myself. I don't just love you, I love the way you love me. I'm forever yours Finn" she says. He also looks as if he's tearing up a little.

"Do you Finn Christopher Hudson take Rachel Barbra Berry to be your lawful wedded wife?" the minister asks.

"I do" he says staring into Rachel's eyes and wanting to kiss her right there and then. "Do you Rachel Barbra Berry take Finn Christopher Hudson to be your lawful wedded husband?" the minister asks. "I do" she says smiling. They exchange rings and then the minister says "By the power vested in me by the State of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride". Finn lifts Rachel's veil and they kiss, long and sweet. Rachel places their glass on the ground and they smash it together. Finally they are walking down the aisle, husband and wife again.

The reception takes places in an open roofed tent under the stars. Luckily it doesn't rain. "And now please welcome for the second time as husband and wife Mr and Mrs Finn Hudson" Lily announces and Finn and Rachel quickly break apart from their makeout session to walk into the tent together. Kurt taps his glass to signal the beginning of the toasts. "Rachel and Finn are without a doubt the most stubborn people I've ever met. They spent the last thirteen years apart even though they both wanted to get back together the day after Finn left. But in usual Finchel style they came back to each other as they always do- thanks to their very creative daughters and I know that they are going to spend the rest of their lives being sickeningly happy. So here's to the bride and groom" Kurt says.

Finn is the next to speak. "Fourteen years ago I made a speech like this and made promises I couldn't keep. So this time I'm not going to. This time I think I'm just going to say that you make me the happiest man alive and that I love you so much. We're going to spend the rest of our lives with our beautiful daughters and our son and I'm never going to stop loving you. That is a promise that I can definitely keep" he says.

Rachel's dads and Finn's mom and Burt are the next to speak. "Rachel darling we love you so much. We've seen you and Finn together and we've seen you apart and we know that you two are never happier than when you are together. No matter how many times you fall apart you always make your way back together. Hopefully this time it will stick" Leroy says.

"Finn, we didn't exactly love you at first. But we saw how much you loved Rachel which made us love you because our daughter is the most important thing in our lives and she seemed to be the most important thing in yours too. So here's to you and Rachel. We love both of you so much" Hiram says.

"Finn, I love Rachel like a daughter. Watching you and her showed me how much of a man you have become, even without a male role model. But the most amazing thing was watching you be a father to Jess and now to Lily even though you never had one. You and Rachel are an inspiration to the rest of us with how much you love each other. I hope you guys end up as happy together as me and Burt are. Here's to the Hudsons" Carole says raising her glass.

"Finn when you and Rachel first got married I thought that you were too young and it would never work out. I didn't want to be right because Rachel is the closest thing to a daughter for me. But you found your way back to each other and even after all these years you still love each other. Real love is where you know someone even better than you know yourself and you'd do anything for them. That's what a soulmate is and that's what you guys have. Congratulations. I wish you all the happiness in the world" Burt says.

Rachel's speech is next. "I wanted to thank everyone for coming today and making our special day even more special. Most of all though I wanted to thank Finn. For our beautiful daughters and our son when he arrives and my charm bracelet. But most of all for always loving me even when we weren't together. You are my soulmate, my friend and my husband all in one and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you Finn" she says.

They eat their dinner under the stars and afterwards Lily and Jess stand up to make a speech. "We have gained so much this year. I've gained the greatest sister in the world and a mom" Jess says. "And I've gained my amazing sister and my dad" Lily says. "We didn't know that the other sister existed until this year and I kind of hated Lily when I first met her. But now I realize she is the most amazing person. Just like my mom. So we joined forces and this wedding is thanks to our work getting them back together" Jess says. "Our parents are the most amazing people. And they deserve to be happy. We are just thankful that we can be here at our parent's wedding and to be able to share this day with them" Lily says.

"We decided that as a wedding present we were going to sing the song for our parents second first dance as husband and wife. So let's welcome to the floor for their second first dance as husband and wife, our parents Mr and Mrs Hudson" Jess says. "We love you guys" Lily says.

Rachel and Finn make their way onto the sandy beach and their daughters start to sing.

Lily:

Highway run

Into the midnight sun

Wheels go round and round

You're on my mind

"Hey they're singing our song" Rachel says to Finn. "I know. I asked them to" Finn says. "This was your idea?" she asks. "Yeah. I wanted our first dance to be special" Finn says. "Thank you baby" Rachel says kissing him and then continuing to dance.

Jess:

Restless hearts sleep alone tonight

Sending all my love along the wire

And they say that the road ain't no place to start a family

Right down the line it's been you and me

And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be

Boy you stand by me

I'm forever yours  
Faithfully

Lily:

Circus life under the big top world

We all need the clowns to make us smile

Through space and time

Always another show

Jess:

Wondering where I am lost without you

And being apart ain't easy on this love affair

Two strangers learn to fall in love again

I get the joy of rediscovering you

Lily:

Oh girl

You stand by me

I'm forever yours

Faithfully

Jess:

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Lily:

Faithfully

I'm still yours

Jess:

I'm forever yours

Ever yours

Both:

Faithfully

The girls finish the song and Finn and Rachel stop dancing. Finn sweeps Rachel off her feet and kisses her. "Enough with the PDA!" Lily says. Finn and Rachel laugh. "Did you like it?" Jess asks. "I loved it" Rachel says hugging her daughters. She then makes her way on stage. "Okay before we go off on our honeymoon, I need to throw the bouquet. Ladies come forward" she says. All the girls and Kurt rush forward to catch the bouquet. "3. 2. 1" Rachel says and she throws it. Kurt catches it and smiles at Blaine.

"Well that's it everyone, Finn and I are off on our second honeymoon but don't worry we will be back before the baby is born!" Rachel says laughing. Finn grabs Rachel's hand and they step into the awaiting car ready to take them to their home for their own private celebrations. When they get there Finn carries her into the apartment. "Welcome home Mrs Hudson" he says. "Welcome Home Mr Hudson" she says. That night is without a doubt the best one of their lives and they have their daughters to thank.

A/N: So that's it, the last chapter of this story. There will be an epilogue that shows the birth of Finn and Rachel's son. Anyone guess why I chose the date of the wedding that I did? The song was Faithfully-Glee Cast Version. All rights go to owners.

Review?


	14. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Parent Trap. All rights go to RIB and Disney. I do own Jess Hudson, Lily Hudson and baby boy Hudson (who does have a name but I want that to be a surprise).

A/N: Well done to floridatastegurl03 who guessed why I used 14th February as the date for Finchel's wedding-it was because Finchel's last song together on Glee aired in the episode I Do which aired on 14th February. I'm sure you guys will have absolutely no trouble working out why I chose the date I chose for the baby to be born on. I've really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Once again if you have any ideas on what my next Finchel story could be about then leave them in the reviews.

Epilogue

_11__th__ May 2030_

_Rachel_

Rachel was a week over her due date and really uncomfortable. She couldn't understand why her baby boy didn't want to come out and meet his family. Finn was at work but Jess and Lily's school had a half day so she was out shopping with the girls. Jess had gone to get lamb kebabs with chili sauce for Rachel- her latest craving. Rachel felt a sharp pain run through her back. "Mom are you okay?" Lily asks seeing her mom grimace. "I think so. Just a back pain" Rachel says. She soon realises that it's not just a back pain when her water breaks. "Is that what I think it is?" Lily says.

Rachel nods at her. "Mom we have to get you to the hospital now" Lily says panicking. "Let's wait for Jess. The contractions aren't that close together yet" Rachel says though her mouth twists in pain as another contraction hits. Lily is just about to drag her mom back to the car when Jess appears. She doesn't notice the amniotic fluid on the floor and before Lily can point this out to her she has skidded across the floor and landed flat on her back. Lily rushes over to help her up. "Are you okay Jess?" she asks. "No. I think my arm might be broken" she says holding up her now limp right arm. "Mom's water just broke" Lily says. "Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go" Jess says. They hail a taxi and thanks to Rachel's screaming curses, the driver was over the speed limit the entire way to the hospital for fear that Rachel may kill him if he wasn't.

The girls run into the hospital and approach reception. "My mom's in labor and my sister may have a broken arm" Lily says. "Maternity ward upstairs, radiography is down the corridor first door on your left" the receptionist says in a bored tone. Soon Lily and Rachel are in a room upstairs whilst Jess is having her arm checked out.

"Lily could you call your dad for me?" Rachel asks her daughter. "Sure mom" she says. She takes out her mobile phone and calls her dad. "Dad, Mom's in labor and she really needs you right now" Lily says as soon as he picks up, not even giving Finn a chance to say hello. "I'm on my way but the traffic's pretty bad out here, I could be a while" he says. "Just get here as fast as you can please" Lily begs her father. "I'll try" he says and she hangs up the phone.

"He's on his way" Lily says to her mom and holds her hand as Rachel feels another painful contraction power through her body. Jess enters the room with a pink cast on her arm. "Sorry you broke your arm honey" Rachel says. "Ah it's just the first in a long line of things I can blame my baby brother for" Jess says laughing. "I got something in the gift shop to put on your cast" Lily says. "What is it?" Jess asks. Lily pulls out a packet of gold star stickers. Jess laughs and holds out her arm for Lily to put the stars on. Then they just sat with their mom and waited for their dad to turn up.

_Finn_

He couldn't believe the stupid traffic! He was wedged between a range rover and a lorry currently moving at the pace of a snail. He honks his horn and yells "Come on!" at the driver in front who doesn't take this very well, sticks his finger out of the window and starts yelling curses at me. Damn it. I won't wait in this traffic a second longer. I know I shouldn't but I pull out onto the shoulder and speed away. There's a cop car behind him and he's going at twice the speed limit. He slows down in the hope that it will leave him alone but he gets pulled over. He winds his window down and there is a bulky male cop. So the flirting angle's definitely not going to work then.

"Sir you do realise that you just violated the speed limit and illegally used the shoulder?" he asks. "Yes I do but my wife's in labor. I have to get to the hospital or I might miss my son being born. Do you have children?" Finn asks hoping the answer is yes. "Two little girls. I love them more than anything" he says. "So are you really going to deny me the chance to see my child?" I say and I tilt my head to the side and use what Rachel calls my puppy dog look.

"Okay never let it be said that I made a man miss the birth of his son so I'll let you off with a warning" the cop says. "Thank you sir" Finn says. The cop gets back in his car and Finn speeds off again. He will make it. He's not going to allow Rachel to go through this alone.

He arrives at the hospital. "Excuse me, do you know where Rachel Hudson's room is?" he asks the woman at reception. "Room 202" the receptionist says. The elevator is jammed so he runs up the two flights of stairs, all the way to Rachel's room. "Baby you made it" Rachel says and kisses him when he arrives. "Of course I did. I wouldn't miss this" Finn says ruffling her hair. He looks up and notices Jess' cast for the first time. "What happened to you honey?" he asks. "I slipped. No big deal. Do you want to sign it?" Jess says getting the permanent marker she got from the gift shop out. "Okay" he says and signs it "My Little Football Star". "Thanks dad" Jess says when she's read what he wrote.

"How long have you guys been here for?" Finn asks. "Ages" Lily says looking up from her Cosmo. "It's been hours. He still doesn't want to meet us- according to my doctor I'm only 3 centimeters dilated and I can't push until I get to ten. Why won't he just come out already?!" Rachel yells. "Honey relax, he clearly just loves his home inside you so much that he doesn't want to leave" Finn says and kisses her on the forehead.

"That's very sweet but could you please tell him to hurry up?" Rachel says. Finn places a hand on Rachel's stomach and says "Hello little baby boy. Mommy wanted to tell you that she and daddy are really excited to meet you and we'd like you to get here as soon as possible please". Rachel feels another contraction and squeezes Finn's hand so tight it feels like his bones are being crushed.

Hours later and Rachel still hasn't had the baby. She's only five centimeters dilated and she's passed the calm, normal stage into the yelling stage. "This is all your fault Finn Hudson!" she yells through a contraction. "I know honey, I know" he says. Jess and Lily have retreated into the waiting room with Shelby, Beth, Leroy, Hiram, Burt, Carole, Kurt and Blaine by this point. "I am never letting you touch me again" she screams. Finn mutters "we'll see about that" under his breath but out loud he says "Of course baby".

The next time the doctor comes in they finally get some good news. "Rachel you're ten centimeters. It's time to push" her doctor says. "Are you sure?" Rachel says. "Positive" the woman says laughing. Rachel breathes a sigh of relief and says "Finally" making Finn laugh. Rachel grabs Finn's hand as the doctor prepares her for delivery.

"Rachel when you feel your next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can okay" the doctor says. "You can do this baby" Finn says. Rachel grabs tighter onto Finn's hand and then she feels the contraction. She pushes as hard as she possibly can and then falls back onto the bed. "That's good, the baby's head is out but I need you to push a little harder this time okay" the doctor says.

Rachel just grits her teeth and nods, pushing even harder the next time she has a contraction. "How much more of this?" she asks, feeling the sweat starting to drip down her forehead. "You have about another 20 minutes of pushing to go Rachel. You're doing really well" the doctor says. She groans- twenty minutes more of this hell was longer than she wanted. But Finn reassuringly squeezes her shoulder and she keeps pushing. "Rachel your baby is almost out, just one more hard push" the doctor says. She simultaneously pushes and screams and then she hears the most beautiful sound in the world; her son's cries.

"Dad would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" the doctor asks. Finn nods and cuts through the spongy cord. "Have you decided on a name?" the doctor asks. "We have but we'd like to tell our daughters first" Rachel says. "Not a problem. We'll just get him cleaned up for you" the doctor says. A few minutes later he is handed to Rachel. "You look just like Daddy don't you sweetie?" Rachel coos to her son. "He has your eyes" Finn points out. "But your everything else- it's only fair since the girls look like me. He even has your dorky grin look" Rachel says as her son smiles in the same cute way as her husband. "Do you want me to fetch the girls, or do you want to have a few moments alone with him?" Finn asks. "Bring them in. This should be a moment for our entire family to be together" Rachel says.

Finn goes out into the waiting room, where the number of people seems to have doubled. "Lily, Jess" he calls trying to see his daughters in the sea of people. Jess waves her pink cast in the air so her dad can see it. "Is our baby brother here?" Lily asks, squealing excitedly. "He is. Do you want to see him?" Finn says. "Of course we do" Jess says smiling and they follow their dad into their mom's room.

"Lily, Jess this is your little brother" Rachel says making the baby wave his little arm. "Aww he's so cute" Lily gushes. "Do you want to hold him?" Rachel asks. "Can I?" Lily asks. "Of course, just remember to support his head" Rachel says handing the baby over and making sure that Lily is holding him properly. "What's his name?" Lily asks. Finn puts his arms around Rachel and he says "Cory Christopher Hudson". Jess asks to hold Cory so Lily hands him over.

Finn calls for a nurse. "Is something wrong Mr Hudson?" she asks. "No nothing. I was just wondering if you could take a picture of us" he says handing her the camera. Jess hands Cory to her mom and her dad has his arm around her. Jess and Lily stand on either side of their mom and dad. The nurse takes the picture and hands the camera back. "First family picture with Cory in it" Rachel says. "First of many more to come" Finn says smiling. At that moment none of the Hudsons had ever been happier.

A/N: So I hope you guys liked the epilogue- Cory just seemed like the perfect name for Finchel's son. This story is over but I will hope to start writing a new one soon- once I have an idea of what to write about.

Review?


End file.
